Goal!
by mitchkat1
Summary: Len is the captain of Yamaha High's champion soccer team. He is surprised to learn that the newest player on his team is... a girl? Rin is welcomed with open arms from the rest of the team, but Len is still hesitant about letting her play. Maybe it's because he's jealous of her skills or is it something else...
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new story! It's been stuck in my head for days, and I finally got the chance to right it down. I'll try to update it along with Remote Control as often as possible. If you like this story, please review so that I have the enthusiasm to continue it. :)**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Rotate the field!" A blond-haired boy yelled, as he sprinted down the side of the field. "I'm open!" His ponytail bobbed up and down with every step he took. His name was Len Kagamine, captain of Yamaha High's Champion Soccer Team.

The soccer ball rolled across the field straight towards Len. He cradled it with his feet, and continued to sprint on. The goal drew nearer and nearer. The energetic crowd cheered as Len dribbled towards the goal. The goalie crouched down, ready to stop anything. Len's foot kicked the soccer ball, and the crowd watched as the ball soared through the sky into the top corner of the goal. It was a goal that was impossible to stop.

The crowd roared in excitement, and a loud whistle added to the growing noise. "That's game!" the referee called to the players and spectators. The Yamaha Hawks raced towards the center of the field, huddling close. From the bleachers, the spectators could see a blonde-haired boy being raised on the shoulders of his teammates. "Len! Len! Len!" the players shouted in unison. The crowd joined them in their cheers. "Len! Len! Len!"

The boy in the middle of all the cheers smiled and waved at the crowds. The screaming increased, and you could hear the fangirls screaming, "Len, I love you!" The Hawks carried their captain away from the field, still chanting his name. They brought him back to the High School, which was directly behind the soccer fields. They set him down, not a single one of them without a smile.

"Amazing as always," A blue-haired boy named Kaito smiled. "There is a reason why I'm the captain," Len joked. All the boys erupted in laughter. "With you on our team," a small boy named Oliver said. "There's no way we can lose." The other boys nodded in agreement, and began to chant again. "Len! Len! Len!"

* * *

**Len's POV**

"See ya' tomorrow at practice!" I called to a few of the guys getting into their cars to leave the game. They all smiled and waved back. "See ya'!" our goalie, Gakupo yelled back. I was about to call my sister to come pick me up. Honestly though, I don't understand why the family chauffeur can't just pick me up. He's much faster and more reliable than Lenka. My mom and her rules. I was about to dial Lenka's number when I heard a sudden scream. "There he is!" I heard someone yell. A hoard of girls ran in my direction. "Len, that was so amazing," a girl named Luo complemented me. "Yeah, no wonder you're the captain," another girl named Sonika chimed in.

"Thanks ladies," I smiled at them. All of their faces turned red, and some even fell over. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. Already 8:30? "Sorry ladies. I'm afraid I have to leave," I apologized. "Aww!" the girls cried. "Don't worry," I assured them. "I'll be back tomorrow."

I watched as my sister's car pulled up by the curb. She rolled down the window, and stuck her head out. "You comin' or what?" she asked. I waved one last time to the girls, and opened the car door. "Wait!" I heard someone yell. Honestly, these fangirls can get so annoying sometimes. I turned and was surprised to see the school's athletic director, Ms. Miriam running towards me.

"I forgot to tell you before the game. I can be such an airhead sometimes," Ms. Miriam panted as she stopped in front of me. "We have a new student entering Yamaha High tomorrow. They're going to be playing on the soccer team with you."

"But he didn't come to try-outs. How can he be on the team?" I asked confused. Normally it was school policy that you had to try-out in order to play for team sports. "Trust me," Ms. Miriam smiled. "They have no reason to try out. I'd also like for you to show them around on their first day tomorrow. It would make their transition into Yamaha much easier. Anyway, I suppose I'll let you go. You played hard tonight."

"Thanks," I said, getting into my sister's car. Ms. Miriam waved good-bye as Lenka drove away. "So how'd the game go?" Lenka asked. "We won 1-0," I told her. She smiled at me. "I can assume that it was you who scored the winning goal?" I nodded.

"By the way, what were you and Ms. Miriam talking about?" Lenka asked. "She told me we're gonna get a new player tomorrow," I explained. "And it sounds like he's pretty good. I wonder what he's like…"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, honey. Please wake up. You don't want to miss your first day at your new school," my mom, Lily, said sweetly. "5 more minutes," I groaned, pulling my blankets over my face. Mom pulled the blankets away, leaving me cold. "Mommm!" I yelled. "C'mon, get up!" Mom chided. "I already made you breakfast."

As mom left the room, I slowly got dressed. My new school uniform was hanging on my closer door. I slipped into the skirt and buttoned the shirt. Then I tied my white bow into my hair. I walked downstairs where some chocolate chips pancakes and a glass of orange juice were waiting for me. "You're the best mom," I smiled, as I dug into my pancakes.

"Don't eat too fast," Mom advised me. "You'll get a stomach ache." Ignoring her, I ate my pancakes even faster and I was done in a matter of minutes. I gulped down the last of my orange juice, and grabbed my backpack. "Bye Mom!" I said, as I walked out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mom said right before I shut the door. She help in her hands my soccer bag, filled with cleats, shin-guards, and a soccer ball. "Oops, I forgot," I laughed, quickly grabbing the bag. "Have a nice day!" Mom smiled, as I walked outside.

The walk to my new school was a fairly short one. When I arrived I was in awe at how big and magnificent it was. It was at least 50 times the size of my small house. And it had a giant track and soccer field. This was Yamaha High, the prestigious school for the richest of the rich kids.

Except I'm not rich. The only reason I can go to this school is because I passed the exams and just so happen to be a pretty good soccer player. One of the school's scout saw me during a soccer game, and offered me a scholarship to Yamaha if I could pass the exams. Luckily I did, and here I am now. The only catch is that in order to go to school here I have to maintain high grades and play on the soccer team.

I walked towards the front of the school, gripping my backpack tightly. I'm so nervous! "Are you Kagami Rin?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up to see a woman walking towards me. "Yes," I said softly. A smile jumped on the woman's face. "I'm Ms. Miriam, the athletic director of Yamaha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," I smiled back. "Well, I suppose I should let you in, shouldn't I?" Ms. Miriam laughed. She guided me into the school, and into the front office. "I'm sure you'll love your guide, everybody does," Ms. Miriam told me as we entered the office. "He's the team captain of the soccer team, ya know."

Team captain? He must be amazing then. "I can't wait to meet him," I said. "Why wait?" Ms. Miriam chuckled. "He's here now. Len, your new player is here," Ms. Miriam called. A cute, blonde-haired boy with a ponytail appeared beside her. He gave me a funny look, and turned towards Ms. Miriam. "This is a joke, right?" he laughed.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ms. Miriam said, with complete seriousness on her face. "She's a girl!" Len protested, pointing at me. "No offense."

"None taken," I said sarcastically. Len turned back towards Ms. Miriam. "A girl can't play on the guys soccer team!"

"Rin is a player on your team now, and I expect you to treat her as such," Ms. Miriam explained sternly. Len put his hands up in protest, but Ms. Miriam's glare kept him silent. "Fine," he grumbled. He turned back towards me and held out his hand for me to shake. "Hi," he said with an award-winning smile. "I'm Len Kagamine."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm finally back. It took forever to update this chapter. There was just so much stuff this week like tests, essays, and a bunch of sports. And it took me a while to write this chapter. I thought something was off about it, so I kept rereading it, trying to make it better. **

**Reviews**

**AliasStars- Yeah me too. I'm not good at handling people like Len. If I hadn't punched him, I would have given him a piece of my mind with some not so nice words.**

**lizzie-rivers- You're from Great Britain right? For some reason, America thought we should be unique and call the sport soccer instead of football (even though football makes more sense). Sorry for an inconvience this might cause you in the future. **

**LightSpeed Athelete24- It always bothered me when people crossdressed to do stuff like that, especially Rin. And I've noticed that crossdressing also appears lots in anime. In the past three animes I've watched, there are crossdressers. Not that I have anything against them though. I just find it weird how often they appear in stories and animes. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin Kagami," I tried to reply as nice as possible. "I'm glad to be playing on your team," I said, faking a smile. Len said nothing back to me. Not an "I'm glad you are too" or "I can't wait to see you play." He just stood there silently, like he was still waiting for someone to tell him this entire thing was a joke.

"Len, why don't you take Rin on a tour of her classes," Ms. Miriam asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Rin is in all of your classes, so you should have no trouble helping her." Ms. Miriam smiled, and handed me a schedule with my classes and locker combination. "Oh, look at the time!" Ms. Miriam exclaimed. "I have an important meeting to go to. Good luck to you," she waved, and walked towards the back of the office.

"C'mon," Len mumbled, pushing open the office door. Instead of moving, I stood still, debating whether or not to actually follow him. "Hurry up!" he growled a bit louder. I quickly ran behind him. Len already seemed like the type of person you didn't want to get upset.

Len and I walked through the hallways of the school to get my locker. I admired the school in awe as we walked. The ceilings were so high, and beautiful artwork lined the walls. The floor was a textured tile that looked very high-class. I started to wonder why I was even at a school as magnificent as this.

"We're here," Len said, abruptly stopping. I turned to face a row of lockers that were a dark brown color. "This one's yours." He pointed at a locker numbered 1487. I looked down at my schedule to check the combination. 12-27-07. I carefully entered the combination into the lock, and it clicked open. The locker door swung open, and to my surprise it was already filled with books.

"I see Ms. Miriam already got your books. That means I won't have to go with you to get them," Len said, weakly. This kid is starting to get on my nerves. I don't know how I'll stand to play on a team with him. "We better hurry up and get to class," Len told me, after I grabbed my books. "Otherwise the teacher is gonna get pissed at the both of us."

Len and I quickly hurried our first class of the day, Algebra. The two of us entered the classroom at the same time, but Len quickly ditched me. He ran straight towards his seat, and started to talk with all his friends. I couldn't help but notice all the girls surrounding him as well. How disgusting, but being a playboy does seem to fit Len's personality. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Are you Rin?" she asked sweetly. "Yes, ma'am," I replied politely. "What good manners!" the teacher smiled. "It'll be refreshing to have someone like you in this class. Maybe some of you will rub off on them." The teacher laughed at her own joke. "By the way, I'm Ms. Mayu. Just wait a minute as I introduce you to the class."

"Attention everyone," she said loudly. Nobody even looked in her direction. Talk about disrespectful. Ms. Mayu gave me a weak smile and tried to get the attention of the class again. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" she yelled at the top her lungs. This time all the students turned to her with a look of fear on their faces. "That's much better," Ms. Mayu smiled. "I would like to introduce to you all our newest student, Rin Kagami."

I walked to the front of the room, and waved to everyone. "Hello, I'm Rin. It's a pleasure to be in a class with you all. I hope to get to know you all really well." Nobody responded except for a few girls sitting near the back of the class. They waved "hi" back and smiled at me. That was less reaction then I was expecting though. You'd think for a bunch of rich kids, someone might have taught them some manners.

"Rin, why don't you go sit in the back with Luka, Miku, and Gumi. They're the only decent people in this class," Ms. Mayu said, motioning for me to go sit by them. I nodded and quickly sat down with the three girls. "Why don't you girls acquaint yourself with each other," Ms. Mayu suggested. "And how about the rest of you get out the homework I know you all didn't do." The rest of the class groaned loudly.

I turned to face the three girls that sat behind me. "What are your names?" I asked. "I'm Miku!" a girl with long teal pigtails smiled. "Gumi!" a green-haired girl squeaked. "And my name is Luka," the last girl who had pink hair said calmly. "It's been so long since we've had a new student, isn't it?" Gumi piped excitingly. "Rin, why kind of company do your parents own?"

"Company?" I asked confused. "My parents don't own a company. My dad died a few years ago and my mom works at the grocery store downtown." Gumi and Miku looked at me with a puzzled expression on their faces. "Oh, so you're here on a scholarship?" Luka asked, sounding a bit intrigued. "Yep!" I smiled. "I got accepted for my good grades and I'm playing on the soccer team!"

"I didn't know Yamaha had a girls soccer team," Miku said. "I mean we used to, but we got rid of it to make boys soccer year-round, since it's much more popular with the students."

"I'm going to be playing on the guys team," I explained. "That's amazing!" Gumi smiled. "You must be really good then!" I shrugged in embarrassment. I didn't think I was that amazing, but I guess the school must think so.

The rest of the class hour was spent by Ms. Mayu teaching us how to solve 2-variable equations. Talk about easy. But somehow most of the kids in the class, excluding Luka and I, couldn't figure out how to do it. Now I've come to the conclusion in this school are rude idiots. When the bell rang to end class, the Miku offered to take me to my next class. In all the time we talked, I forgot to tell her about Len, who was supposed to be my guide. However I thought walking with Miku would be much more fun than being around Len.

"I'd love to go with you," I told them. "Just give me a sec." I walked over to Len, who was putting things away in his backpack. "I'm gonna walk with my new friend to class. Is that okay?" I asked. "I don't care," he muttered. Taking that as a yes, I skipped back to Miku who was chatting with Gumi and Luka, happily.

"Rin, how do you know him?" Gumi asked, when I got back. "You're the new girl and already are hanging with the Len Kagamine?"

"He's supposed to be my guide for the day," I explained. "And why are you calling him the Len Kagamine?"

"Len is the biggest celebrity at school!" Miku exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "He is the best soccer player ever and has the looks of a supermodel. He's the ideal guy and everyone loves him!"

"Everyone minus me," I whispered coldly. "He doesn't seem that great though," I said a bit louder. "He isn't," Luka agreed with me. "He and his soccer gang think they run this school. And I have to say I'm sorry for you having to be on their team. I just hope a bit of you will rub off on them."

"That's exactly what Ms. Mayu said," I giggled.

The four of us spent most of the day together! Luckily I had at least one of my new friends in each of my classes. And they even let me eat lunch with them! I have to admit I was nervous this first day, but it seems like it all worked out just fine. Well except for meeting Len. He was the cloud that blocked a bit of my sunshine.

The last bell rang to signal the end of school. Kids exited the school in floods, until the only people left were the ones in afterschool activities. I grabbed my sports bag and headed towards the locker room. Here comes the one part of the day that I'm now dreading. Soccer practice.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I stood outside on the soccer field, waiting for the rest of the team to come outside. What takes them so long anyway? It's not like it takes that long to change. While I waited for them, I grabbed my soccer ball and practiced my juggling.

"Foot…Thigh…Shoulder…Head," I said aloud, as the ball bounced from body part to body part. "You're pretty good!" someone said loudly, making me lose my concentration. The ball hit the ground, splashing a bit of mud on my socks. I looked up to see Rin laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. "I'm on the team remember?" she said, picking up my soccer ball. "Oh yeah," I mumbled. I forgot about her being on the team. Needless to say, I'm not pleased about this. Who lets a girl play on the guys soccer team? There's a reason it's GUYS soccer. For GUYS only!

I watched as Rin threw the ball in the air, and caught it when I came back down. "This isn't basketball, you idiot," I taunted her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "I know that," she replied angrily. Rin went back to tossing the ball in the air.

"Hey Len!" I heard someone call. I looked up and saw the rest of the team walking onto the field. "It's about time you got out here!" I exclaimed. "Were you having a party in the locker room or something?"

"Chill out, man," My best friend, Kaito, said patting my shoulder. "Some of us were just a little busy."

"Just be faster next time," I scolded him. He might be my best friend, but someone needs to discipline this team. And we don't have a coach so the next best thing is me. Why don't we have a coach? Coaches are overrated, and always bringing you down. It's better to coach yourself.

"Len, who's the cutie over there with the soccer ball?" another team member, Kiyoteru, asked, pointing at Rin, who was still throwing the ball in the air. Honestly, she looks like a little kid. Especially with that bow of hers flopping in the wind. "That," I muttered. "Is our newest teammate."

The entire team looked at me in surprise. "What now?" one of our defenders, Ted, said loudly. Rin walked closer to us and waved to everyone. "Hi, I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you all," she smiled. The guys looked at me in confusion. "Apparently Rin is really good at soccer. Ms. Miriam says she has to play on the team," I explained.

Kaito walked forward towards Rin. He walked around her in circles, closing examining her. "W-what are you doing?" Rin asked nervously. "I'm inspecting you," Kaito said, as if this was a reasonable answer. "Are you sure she's supposed to be playing with us?" Kaito asked, after his inspection. "She seems so… unskilled."

"Am not!" Rin pouted, like a little child. "I can play soccer just as good as the rest of you!"

"Show us then," Kiyoteru, the smartest on the team, said. "Prove your skills and we shall have no qualms about letting you join the team." Rin smiled at Kiyoteru and quickly grabbed a soccer ball. "What do you want me to do?" she asked confidently.

"Gakupo, suit up!" I commanded. Our goalie, Gakupo, nodded and pulled on his keeper gloves. He walked over and positioned himself in the goal. "If you're so amazing," I smiled at Rin. "Then score on Gakupo. And I'll let you know, he's one of the best goalies in the entire country. Nobody ever scores on him."

I expected Rin to back out of the challenge right away. There's no way she could possibly win. But instead she simply nodded, and dribbled the ball to the goalie box. "Are you ready?" she asked Gakupo. Gakupo responded with a short grunt. Rin set the soccer ball on the ground, and slowly backed up. Then she started to run forward, and kicked the ball with all her might.

"How pathetic," I smiled. "I knew there was no way a girl like her could be on the team," I smirked. "L-Len," the smallest boy on the team, Oliver stammered. "L-look!" Oliver pointed towards the goal, where Gakupo was on his knees groaning. And right behind him, sitting in the corner of the goal was Rin's soccer ball.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "What just happened?" I sprinted over to Gakupo, to see if he was hurt or something. He must be, because there's no way Rin could have scored on him. "You okay man?" I asked, concerned. "S-she scored on me!" Gakupo wailed loudly. I glanced up at Rin who was running towards the two of us.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking Gakupo from me. "Let me help you up." She put her arm around his shoulder and helped him stand up. "Does it hurt anywhere?' she asked, looking for any cuts or bruises. "I'm fine," Gakupo chuckled. "I'm just stunned, that's all. You can let go of me."

Rin let go and set Gakupo back on the ground. "You really are that amazing," Gakupo chuckled. By now, the rest of the team had rushed over to see what the commotion was about. Everyone was stunned when Gakupo explained that Rin had scored on him. "She definitely deserves that spot on the team," Gakupo told us all.

"Well then welcome aboard Rin!" Kaito said happily. "From now on you're one of us."

"Thank you!" Rin smiled, bowing her head. What is going on here? I didn't give her permission to play! And I'm there captain! "Wait a minute, guys," I said trying to reason with them. "Rin could get easily hurt and she probably just got lucky and…

"She made that shot fair and square. If you have any objections you can go cry in a corner, captain or not," a boy named Piko said sternly. I stepped back, appalled . My own team is rebelling against me, all for this stupid girl? "Fine, she can stay," I grumbled.

"YAY!" Rin smiled, hugging the closest person next to her. Unfortunately, that was me. "Get off!" I muttered. "There's something called personal space." Rin reluctantly let go, and put her hands at her side. "Len don't be so negative," Kaito joked. "We should welcome her. Let's start by introducing her to the team."

Kaito grabbed Rin's hand and kissed it. "I'm Kaito Shion, at your service." What a drama queen. "Let me introduce you to the team," he smiled. Kaito went through the line-up, telling Rin everyone's name.

"Oliver Eigo, Lui Hibiki, Piko Utatane, Gumo Megpoid, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Dell Yowane, Mikuo Hatsune, Ted Kasane, Nero Akito, Big Al, Leon Kaishi, and Gakupo Kamui. And of course our team captain, Len Kagamine the greatest soccer player known to man."

"Who's that?" Rin asked, pointing to someone off the field. She was pointing at a boy filling some bottles with water. "That's nobody. Just our water boy," I told her. Truthfully, I don't even think I know his name. "His name?" Rin asked again, now sounding a bit irritated. "Don't know, don't care," I shrugged.

Rin glared at me, and then walked over to talk to the water boy. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To ask for his name!" Rin yelled back.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

What kind of captain does Len think he is? He doesn't even know the name of his water boy. Well, I want to know his name, so I'm gonna ask him. I walked up to the boy who was filling water bottles for todays practice. "Hello!" I smiled. The boy jumped in the air, and turned to me with a startled expression "What's your name?" I asked him. I noticed the boy had blonde hair, similar to Len's except his was much shorter.

"Rinto," the water boy said quietly. "That's a nice name," I told the boy. "You know, the guys on the soccer team don't even know your name. You should go tell them," I explained to Rinto. He nodded his head in disagreement. "C'mon they don't bite," I laughed, grabbing Rinto's arm. I pulled him over back towards where the soccer team was standing.

"Everyone this is Rinto!" I said happily. "Rinto, say hi."

"H-hi," Rinto mumbled, looking down towards his feet. "May I leave now?" he asked, trying to break himself free of my grip. "Leave him alone," Len laughed. "He has no reason to be here anyways. He just our water boy, so he should be getting us water." Rinto nodded in agreement with Len's statement, and quickly hurried away to fill up the rest of the water bottles.

"That was mean!" I yelled at Len. "You hurt his feelings!"

"What are you, a kindergartener?" Len asked. "Oh no! I hurt his feelings. I need a time-out!" Len wailed sarcastically. The entire team laughed at Len's joke, but I didn't find it funny. Were all the kids in this school jerks like Len? Was everyone was this rude and inconsiderate? I can't believe I have to spend the rest of the school year hanging out with them.

* * *

**You're probably all wondering what happen to the Len Kagamine everyone loves and admires. The Len who is respectful to his sister, teachers, and all the girls he meets. Don't worry all will be revealed. And don't forget about the quiet water boy, Rinto. He shall have a part to play very soon, and it might be a part that Len doesn't like to much. **

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I began I would like to say... SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I feel so bad! I haven't updated in like over a month. I was so busy with homework and sports and homework. There was no time to update and I feel like this chapter is too short for as long as I made you guys wait. So I'm really sorry, and I hope you're content with this until next time. I'll try to update quicker. And since I don't have a lot of time, I can't respond to reviews for this chapter. Right now I really should be reading and annotating Lord of the Flies, so... **

**But thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate your support. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"That's enough for today, guys!" Len yelled, across the soccer field. The rest of the team and I were sitting on the bench, drinking the last of the water in our water bottles. Len was still on the field picking up some cones we had been using for a previous drill. "You guys can leave now," Len explained, as he sat down on the bench to join us.

The boys quickly grabbed their backpacks, and raced towards the parking lot. Maybe they have a lot of homework or something? After the boys left, it was just me and Len sitting on the bench by ourselves. There was an awkward silence between us. Neither of us wanted to speak to each other, so we just kept quiet. I grabbed my phone out of my backpack to quickly check the time. 5:00 already!

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" I yelped, quickly sticking my water bottle in my backpack. "Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" Len asked, but his tone of voice told me he really didn't care. "Unlike you, I have a job," I told him. "Which I'm gonna be late for if I don't hurry. By the way, what's the fastest way to walk downtown from here?" I asked.

I work in a small café downtown. I'm not really old enough to legally have a job, but the owner is a family friend. She's super nice and gives me a good pay, so I don't mind working for her. "You're walking?" Len said, interrupting my train of thought. "Downtown is at least 2 miles, maybe more. Why not just have your chauffeur drive you? It'd save you lots of trouble."

I didn't even bother to tell Len that I didn't have a chauffeur. Actually, I didn't even tell him or anybody on the soccer team that I'm not rich. They probably think the reason I'm so good is because I've trained at high-class facilities with the best coaches money can buy. That couldn't be further from the truth, but Len doesn't have to know about that. He'd probably just make fun of me anyways.

"I think I'll walk," I told Len, then started to walk away. "Just let me drive you," Len said all of a sudden. I turned around, confused. Did he just offer to help me? "To get to my house, I have to drive through downtown, so I'll just take you." He said it so nonchalantly; you'd think he was this nice every day.

"Thanks that would be great!" I smiled, still confused by Len's sudden change of attitude. Maybe he's one of those people with split personalities. "My sister is waiting in the parking lot, so we can leave now." Len quickly stood up and walked towards the parking lot, leaving me behind. I quickly sprinted to catch up with him.

As we left the soccer fields, I noticed Rinto was still over there, cleaning up some trash. The poor guy. He doesn't even get to play, but he gets stuck doing all the dirty work. I wish I could help him, but I really have to get to work. "SEE YA TOMORROW, RINTO!" I screamed, waving to Rinto. He looked up, startled at my sudden screaming. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

I continued to follow Len until we arrived at his sister's car. The woman driving was pretty, but she looked so much like Len it was disturbing. "Who's your girlfriend?" she asked, as Len and I entered the car. "She's not my girlfriend," Len mumbled. "She just needed a ride to work, so I thought I'd help her out."

"That's so sweet of you, Lenny," Len's sister smiled. Then she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Lenka, Len's older sister."

"I'm Rin," I smiled back. It seemed like Len's sister was so much nicer than he was. "How do you know Len?" Lenka asked. "I've never seen you before."

"I just transferred here. I'm playing on Len's soccer team," I explained. Lenka looked impressed. "You must be pretty good then, considering my brother's team is one of the best in the country. And don't worry if you feel a bit different than the boys on the team, Len will help you fit right in. He's the nicest kid I know!" Lenka smiled at Len, but his reaction was emotionless.

Len is the nicest kid she knows? Is this a joke? "Um, no offense," I said. "But have you met you're brother? I just met him today, and he seems not as nice as you make him out to be," I spilled out, forgetting that Len was sitting there. As I finished speaking, Len hit my shoulder and gave me a look of alarm. "Shut up," he mouthed.

"What are you talking about?" Lenka asked, very confused. "Len is a great kid. He's nice to everyone, and so respectful too. One time, he helped the grandma of one of my dad's business partners, cross the road. You can't get much more caring than that. That's why we love him so much, and dad gives him so much freedom. Not to mention all that allowance and…" Lenka trailed off, thinking about what she was saying.

Lenka sat silently for a moment, realizing that Len had played her and their parents for fools. "Rin, aren't we here?" Len said loudly, as the car arrived near the downtown square. He gladly opened my door, and pulled me out. "W-why don't you get to work?" he stuttered, trying to fake a smile. Len jumped back into the car, and pretended to wave as the car drove away.

What a jerk! But whatever, I need to get to work. I quickly hurried through the square and entered a small, but busy café. I came through the back entrance, and was greeted by my co-workers. "A bit early today, huh Rinny?" my boss, Meiko laughed as she entered the kitchen. "I caught a ride," I said, as I put on my uniform.

I zipped up the last zipper on my dress, and grabbed a pad of paper. I walked out to the main area, which was bustling with customers. For a small café, it was mighty popular. "Waitress!" a man at a nearby table called. "Coming!" I replied, sweetly.

I quickly walked over to the table, and said, "Welcome to Meiko's. What could I get for you today?" I spoke in a tone so sickeningly sweet I wanted to puke. But it's part of the job, and I need this job to help support my mom and me, so I'll push through it.

* * *

**Len's POV**

That idiot! What was she thinking exposing me like that? Now I have to try to convince Lenka that Rin was wrong. "Len, is what Rin said true?" Lenka asked, as we drove home. "N-no, of course not!" I exclaimed. "She talking about another Len. Not me," I lied.

"Oh," Lenka smiled. "For a second there, I was afraid." Lenka immediately dropped the subject, and continued to drive quietly. Sometimes I'm so lucky that my sister is an idiot.

Lenka's car entered the mansion driveway, and we were quickly greeted by the head maid, Haku. "How was your days?" she asked, politely as Lenka and I stepped out of the car. "Wonderful!" Lenka squealed. "I met a super cute boy today!"

"That's wonderful, Miss Lenka. And you, Master Len?"

"I'm going upstairs," I said, ignoring Haku's question. Honestly, why does she have to be in my business? Why should she care how my day was? I walked inside to the main hall, and was surprised to see Mom and Dad talking with a woman dressed in fancy clothes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" I heard Mom say. "It would be good to merge both companies," Dad nodded in agreement. I wonder what they're talking about? I guess it has something to do with Dad's work. "I shall work out the details immediately, but I want to keep it a surprise from the both of them!" the fancy lady said.

Both of them? Maybe Mom and Dad are talking about Lenka and I's birthdays. They are coming up pretty soon. I continued to walk towards the stairs until I was stopped by Mom. "Len, have long have you been standing here?" she asked. "About 10 seconds," I lied. I'll just let Mom keep on thinking I don't know about her little plan. "Oh, carry on then," Mom smiled, and then turned back to talk with Dad. "Whatever," I mumbled.

I went to my bedroom, and threw my backpack on the ground. I wasn't planning on doing my homework anyways. I turned my TV on, and flipped through channels bored. Did I mention I have a 72-inch, HD TV in my bedroom? No big deal though.

My phone started to buzz in my backpack from across the room, but I was too lazy to go grab it. "HAKU!" I yelled. Immediately, Haku appeared in my doorway. "Yes, Master Len?"

"Grab my phone," I commanded. Haku nodded obediently, and rummaged through my backpack. She pulled out my phone, but also a worksheet, I didn't plan on doing. "Master Len, do you have homework?" she asked. "You know that your father will not let you secede his business unless your grades are good?"

"Don't care," I said, truthfully. "Just give me the phone." Sighing, Haku handed me my phone, and left the room. I opened the phone to see that Kaito had texted me. I'm sure it's nothing important. All he ever texts me about is ice cream or that girl he has a crush on, Miko or something.

**From: Kaito **

**To: Len**

**So how about that new chick on the soccer team? She's pretty cute, ain't she?**

That idiot. Doesn't he already like someone else?

**From: Len**

**To: Kaito**

**What? You got the hots for her or something?**

**From: Kaito**

**To: Len**

**My heart belongs to my eternal maiden, Miku Hatsune, the most perfect girl in the world! **

How sickly poetic.

**From: Len **

**To: Kaito**

**Than why the hell are you going on about Rin? **

**From: Kaito**

**To: Len**

**Len, you're a lonely boy. I think you need a companion. And what better companion than a kickass soccer playing hot girl?**

**From: Len**

**To: Kaito**

**No way in hell.**

**From: Kaito**

**To: Len**

**Why not? She's cute and she can play soccer. What more could you ask for?**

I hesitated to text back. Cute, yeah right! She looks just like every other girl out there. And so what if she can play soccer? Lots of people play soccer. Besides, there's no way I could like a girl like her…

**From: Len**

**To: Kaito**

**She's too nice, especially to you**

**From: Kaito**

**To: Len**

**You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?**

**From: Len**

**To: Kaito**

**Whatever**

I closed my phone and threw it in my bedside table. I don't feel like arguing about this with Kaito right now. But seriously, who in the world would like a girl like Rin. She's way too sweet and innocent. And who cares if she's a good soccer player or if she's somewhat attractive…

"HAKU!" I yelled loudly. "Yes, Master Len," Haku said, as she entered my bedroom. "Call a doctor," I said. "I think I might be crazy."

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

"SEE YA TOMORROW, RINTO!" Rin called from across the field. I looked up startled, and almost dropped the trash I was carrying. She smiled and waved at me. I couldn't help but smile and wave back. I watched as she walked away with that jerk, Len.

I sighed, recounting the day's events. Today I met the most wonderful person ever. She was someone sweet and kind. Someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and stick up for others. I met a girl named Rin. The first girl to ever play on the guys' soccer team. The first girl that I have ever had a crush on.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I updated quicker this time. Thank goodness for 4-day weekends. Anyways, here's chapter 4. Again I don't have time to respond to user reviews, though I want to so bad. It's 11:00 right now, and I have to wake up tomorrow early for soccer. But just know that I have read ever review and appreciate all of them.**

**Without further ado, chapter 4...**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Please, let me play," Rin whined into my ears as the two of us walked into Algebra. "No," I stated firmly. "Why not?" Rin questioned me. "You shouldn't need a reason!" I snapped back. "I'm captain of the team, and I said you're not playing!"

I heard snickers and giggles throughout the class. As I looked up, I noticed everyone was staring at Rin and me. "Lovers quarrel," I heard someone whisper. My face heated up, and I quickly went to my seat. Damn Rin. I knew having a girl on the team was going to be nothing but trouble. And now she keeps pestering me about today's game. There's no way I'm letting her play. If I did, our team would be the laughingstock of town.

Rin walked by my seat, and gave me a frown. "No," I mouthed, just to reiterate what I thought I had already made clear. She sighed sadly, and walked over to join her friends in the corner. Her incredibly loud friend, the one Kaito likes, said loudly, "You look upset! What's wrong?" I couldn't hear Rin's response, but it must not have been good. Her friend looked up at me in anger and disgust. I could see the fire in her eyes, and it felt like she was staring me down. I turned towards the front of the room, but I could still feel her gaze. This is gonna be a long class period.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Miku, stop. You're gonna freak him out, and then he won't let me play for sure," I told Miku. Also her stare was starting to freak me out too. "Fine, I'll stop," Miku grumbled. "But if that no good ass isn't gonna let you play, you can be sure as hell I'm not gonna let that slide." I was taken aback by Miku's sudden use of profane language.

"It's really no big deal," I laughed. "I'm sure Len just wants me to practice a bit more before my first game. Isn't that right Luka?" I turned to my pink-haired friend for support, but she was nodding her head in disapproval. "Rin, I don't believe he intends on letting you play. Imagine what kind of bad publicity the soccer team would get if a girl was on their team. Right now, not many people know," Luka explained.

"And Len just wants all the popularity to himself," Gumi added. "He never was good at sharing." I couldn't help, but smile at Gumi's remark. "It's fine guys," I reassured them. "I'm sure I'll figure something out." I grabbed my notebook out of my desk, and tried to think of ways to convince Len to let me play. Besides, what was the point in listening to Ms. Mayu's lesson? I already knew everything anyways.

*Time skip to soccer practice*

I quickly changed into my uniform, and raced to the soccer field. Len was usually the first one out there, so I would have some time to talk to him. As I guessed, he was out there sitting on the bench staring into space. "Len!" I smiled, sitting next to him.

For a brief moment, his face redend, but it quickly went away. "What do you want?" he mumbled. "I want to play in the game tonight," I said. "I thought I already told you no," he said, angrily. "Len," I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. "I believe that I have put in the time, effort, and dedication necessary to participate in the game. All the other guys agree that I should play, and I have been waiting for the chance to play alongside you and learn how to become better."

Len looked down at his feet, and whispered something quietly. "What?" I asked. "NO!" He yelled, then stood up and stomped away. What did I do to make him so upset? All I did was ask to play, even if it was for the umpteenth time today. What could I have done?

* * *

**Len's POV**

She just needs to shut up! I already told her no! What doesn't she get about that? And does she really think I believe all that crap about "playing alongside you and learning to become better." Please, she was trying to sweet talk me. Well, no way. This girl isn't playing anytime soon if I have anything to say about it.

"Len, why are you pouting in the corner?" Kaito cried, as he and the rest of the team walked onto the field. "I wasn't pouting!" I objected. "Sure," Kaito laughed. "But seriously, I heard you aren't letting Rin play? Is that true?"

"Yes."

"But she's like one of the best on our team. You gotta let her play!"

"No."

"We're playing one of the hardest teams in the conference. They're second place to us right now, and we can't afford to lose!"

"No."

Kaito threw his hands in the air in surrender. "I give up!" he cried. "You don't care about a think I say, do you Len?"

"No."

"You're so mean!" Kaito frowned, and huddled behind Kiyoteru and Gakupo. "As childish as Kaito is," Kiyoteru started. "He has a point. Rin would greatly influence the chances of victory. The chance of winning increases by 32% just by her being on the field. Not to mention, the average goals scored per game would increase by one."

"And she's cute!" Gakupo piped in. "Don't be a perv," Mikuo reminded Gakupo. "I don't care about your fancy stats or how cute she is, Rin isn't playing!" I yelled. The entire team's eyes widened in surprise. I had never flipped out like this before. "But why do you care so much?" Gumo asked. Everyone looked at me for an answer and truthfully I didn't have one.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I watched Len flip out on the team. He started to yell, but then was silent. Perhaps Len just isn't good with people. That would explain the constant yelling. Sighing, I decided that I should start doing something productive. I noticed Rinto was arranging water bottles by the bench, and setting up the corner flags for the game.

"Do you need some help?" I smiled, walking up to him. "Oh," Rinto said, as he looked up at me. "That'd be great." I grabbed one of the corner flags, and stuck it into the ground. To my dismay, it fell over, and the stake came out of the group. Maybe I'll try again.

I picked up the flag and tried pushing it into the ground, but it fell out again. "Here let me help," Rinto laughed. He picked up the flag and positioned it above the ground. Then he tapped it with his foot, until it was firmly in the ground. "It takes a bit of practice," Rinto smiled. "I'll have to work on that then," I giggled back.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind me. I whipped around to see Len, standing there with his arms crossed. "I was having a conversation," I smiled. "How about you?"

"Just because you're not playing, doesn't mean you get out of warm-ups," he growled. I noticed that the team was already on the field, practicing. How did I miss that? "Sorry," I apologized, as I quickly joined in the warm-ups. Len muttered something, and walked away. Seriously, what's this guy's problem?

The team and I warmed-up for the next 10 minutes, until the opposing team arrived. A fancy coach bus entered the parking lot and let out a hoard of boys, who I swear were all at least 20 years old. "Are they still high schoolers?" I whispered to Lui, as the other team start to arrange themselves on the field.

"They're from the fourth most prestigest high schools in the country and they're the second best team in the conference. But all they've got is size, not speed and skill. This game shouldn't be too hard," he explained. "That's good!" I smiled.

"Everyone over here!" Len yelled at the top of his lungs. Lui and I quickly sprinted over to see what Len needed. We were both afraid of making him mad. "You all know the line-up, so take those positions," Len explained to everyone. I didn't bother to mention that no one told me the line-up, but it's not like I was playing anyways. "Also Leon is out sick today and Oliver is at a wedding or somethin', so we're down to subs. That means you're all gonna have to work extra hard!"

Wow, Len could be a legitimate soccer coach. He certainly knows a lot, and doesn't mind yelling at people. Though I don't think I'd want him as my coach. The referee blew the whistle to signal the players to take the field. I sat on the cold bench sadly; as I watched my teammates run onto the field. The only company I had was Big Al, who still kind of scares me, as our sub. And Rinto was there to in case of any emergencies.

The referee blew a second whistle, signaling the beginning of the game. I watched in envy as Len dribbled the ball down the field, maneuvering around anyone that got in his way. On the opposite side was Kaito, who was waiting for the cross.

"GO HAWKS!" I heard people yell behind me. I turned and saw Miku, Gumi, and Luka sitting in the bleachers behind the benches. What are they doing here? Miku saw me and waved. I awkwardly waved back. I noticed Miku and Gumi were completely decked out in Yamaha spirit wear. They even had their faces painted. "LET'S GO BOYS!" they screamed. Sitting along them quietly was Luka, who sat holding a book titled, The Rules of Soccer.

I turned back to the game, and watched intently. Kaito was running towards the goal at the perfect angle to score. I waited for him to shoot, until a giant player from the other team plowed him over. The referee blew his whistle and I heard Miku start to scream. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! THIS ISN'T AMERICAN FOOTBALL, DUMBASS! REF YOU'D BETTER CALL THAT!"

Remind not to let Miku come to the next game. She gets upset way too easily, and it seems she gets even madder if it's Kaito. Wait, isn't Kaito that guy she mentioned she had a crush on. I'll have to look into that later. Meanwhile, Kaito was being dragged off the field. His face was filled with pain. That big guy must have knocked him down pretty hard. Len was dragging Kaito, and set him on the bench.

"You okay man?" Len asked in concern. "I'm fine," Kaito replied stiffly. "I think I just need some ice." He winked at Big Al, and he smiled back. "I'll grab some," Big Al said before quickly running off. "Wait!" Len yelled. "You're our other sub!" Big Al didn't hear and kept on running.

"Crap, what are we gonna do now?" Len questioned. His eyes wandered to me, and they widened. "No way!" He said, crushing my spirits. "Rinto!" Rinto looked at Len in surprise. "Grab a spare uniform and get into that game," Len commanded. "What?" Rinto asked. "I can't play. And what about Rin?"

"Don't care, just suit up."

"No. Either Rin plays or no one plays," Rinto said boldly. Len's face turned red in frustration. He looked at me, then turned back to Rinto. "Fine, you can play," he sighed, realizing he had no other choice. "Take Kaito's position on the wing."

I nodded, and quickly ran onto the field. "WOOH! GO RIN! YEAH!" I heard Miku yell. It's nice to know I have to support, no matter how obnoxious they might be. The referee blew his whistle to resume the game, and the ball flew towards me right away.

Here's my chance to prove to Len that I deserve to play. I received the ball, and headed down the field. I heard a boy running on my tail. "A girl?" I heard him breathe as we ran. I stopped and faked him out, then passed the ball to Oliver who was up forward. "Yeah, I'm a girl," I smiled to the boy that had been o me. "Sucks for you."

The game continued for another 10 minutes and somehow I was still in the game. Big Al must be taking his own sweet time getting that ice. "Rin!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Mikuo sprinting down the field with the ball. I understood what he was saying, and ran ahead. "Mikuo!" I called, letting him know where I was. He kicked the ball to me, and I quickly snatched it up before the defender could. Then I turned to the goal, and took my first shot in a game at Yamaha.

The ball seemed to move in slow motion. "Please go in," I begged in my head. If I could score, it would prove to Len that I deserve to play in every game. I was so distracted by my thought, that I didn't noticed the referee blowing the whistling, signaling a goal.

"Nice kick, Rin!" Mikuo said, patting me on my back as we walked back towards the center. "WOOOH! GO RIN! I KNOW THAT GIRL!" Miku yelled from the stands. Poor Gumi and Luka. They must be deaf by now. I smiled at the three of them quickly, hoping that would shut Miku up.

Then I turned to see where Len was. He was walking back towards the center, then gestured for me to come over. The referee was allowing for a change in players so I had a few extra seconds to talk. "Yeah?" I asked. "Switch with Big Al. He's finally back," Len said, gesturing towards the benches.

That's it? No congratulations or great job? I guess I should have expected that from Len. Why does he have to be so cold-hearted? Can he just be a decent human being for once? Maybe someone who doesn't hit on every girl he sees or has some sense of decency.

I started to walk off the field, when I was stopped by Len's sudden speaking. "And…err…nice goal," he mumbled, his face tinted a slight red. Is he that embarrassed to compliment someone? Or maybe he just doesn't want to admit that he was wrong. But even his weak compliment made me smile. I didn't mind not playing anymore.

I sat on the bench and switched with Big Al. Kaito was still sitting there with an ice pack on his shoulder. "Len actually complimented you?" he asked, surprised, after I told him what Len said. "He must really like you. Len gives out compliments almost never."

He likes me? I thought he hated me, but perhaps we just got off to a bad start. If only we could try again. Maybe things between us would be better.

Kaito's shoulder recovered after a bit of ice and he was able to play in the game again. I still sat out, but I didn't mind too much. Rinto was there to keep me company, and he was really proud of me and my goal. The game's final score was 2-0, and Yamaha's champion soccer team continued their winning stream.

The team started to pack up their stuff and head for their cars. We exchanged goodbyes until there was only a few off us left to clean up the benches. Rinto left to pick up corner flags, so it was just Len and me.

"Len," I said, trying to grab his attention. "It might be a little late now, but I feel like we got off to a bad start." Len looked at me confused. "I'd like to try this again," I explained, and held out my hand to him. "Hi, I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you," I smiled, cheerfully. Maybe this is the fresh start the two of us needed.

Len stared at me, and then started to laugh. "You're weird," he smiled. "See you tomorrow!" he said, as he walked to the parking lot. What did I just witness? Len actually laughed, and didn't yell at me? Did the soccer ball hit his head to hard or something?

I didn't mind though. His cheerful attitude was a nice change. Seeing him happy made me feel happy in a away. "RINNY!" I heard someone call loudly behind me. I think I might know who it is. Suddenly I was surrounded by someone's arms, squeezing me way to tight.

"Miku, I can't breathe," I choked. "Sorry," she apologized. "Rin, that game was awesome!"

"You did great!" Gumi chimed in. "You followed the rules according to the correct guidelines. I commend you on that," Luka stated. I looked at her blankly in confusion. "I mean, you did great," she smiled. "Aww, thanks guys," I smiled back.

The four of us headed towards the parking lot, where my friend's parents were waiting, and where I would prepare to walk home. My Mom is still at work and will be for the next 3 hours. I feel kinda bad. Because of soccer games, I had to miss work today and a lot more than usual. That means Mom is gonna have to work a bit more than usual.

I smiled to my friend's as they got into their cars. "Are you don't need a ride?" Gumi asked. "I'll be fine," I reassured her. I started to walk home, when I felt someone staring at me from behind. It couldn't be Miku. She already left a while ago. I turned around to see if there was someone behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a long, yellow ponytail enter a fancy looking car, but there was no one else in sight.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. It looks like there is no one there. And besides why would someone be following me anyways. Anyway, I might as well begin my walk home. It could take a while.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update time! It's Saturday and I had nothing to do, so I was like "I'm gonna update FanFiction!" So I did. I made this chapter up on the fly, and I had lots of fun writing it. For all you people waiting for a bit of drama, here it is. There's also a bit of romance, but be patient because more is coming.**

**Time to respond to reviews (I feel like I haevn't done this in forever)**

**OrangeTsundere- In the last chapter, I did try to establish personalities and traits for the characters. I wanted to show the noticeable differences between Rin and Len.**

**AliasStars- To sum up your description of Len, I think the best word is an "ass." As much as I like Len (and trust me I REALLY like Len), it's so much fun to write about him that way.**

**lolli-dragon12 - Thank you. By the way, I like your profile pic. It is an great picture of Len.**

**lizzie-rivers - Rin's stalker will be revealed in this chapter so I hope you're ready.**

** RINNY2l03 - You're extremely passionate about Rin's love life, so don't worry. Len's attitude could change, but Rinto is going to have an important part to play in Rin's life very soon.**

**Rinnny-Oranges-Forever - If you don't know a lot about soccer, I would read a little bit about the rules, like Luka does in the last chapter. It might help understand you understand the story a bit better. But I try not to use lots of soccer terms, so I don't confuse people.**

**Katy Kit- My best friend is a swimmer! I tried it once, and it's really hard. And I'm glad you tried my story, even though you don't know much about soccer.**

**kryn hoshi - What game did you watch on TV? I usually don't watch professional games, but when I do I'm always impressed. That's why whenever I write scenes where they are playing soccer, I try to make them sound all pro and stuff.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I arrived at home, eager to tell my mom about the game. "MOM!" I yelled excitingly as I ran inside my house. Not to my surprise, nobody answered. She must still be at work, so she might not be home for another couple hours, despite how late it is already. I feel bad for Mom. She has to work so hard to keep up with bills, and she and I rarely ever see each other. My first day at Yamaha was an exception, but only because it was so special. But I guess I might as well shower and go to bed if she isn't even going to be here.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs wishing that there was somebody home. I hate being along, and ever since Dad died I've been even lonelier. It's been nice to make new friends at Yamaha because they make me feel like I belonged. At my old public school, I was always the smartest in my class and played better than the boys in soccer. Not many people wanted to be friends with me, so I was alone. It's much better now though. I have Miku, Gumi, Luka, and even Len, if you consider him a "friend."

I've gotten more comfortable about being home alone though. A few years ago, I got freaked out just being alone. But now I'm okay with it, as long as there's no thunder…

I walked into the bathroom and quickly jumped into a hot shower. As I washed my hair, I couldn't help but think of my walk home. I swear that there was someone following me right before I left the school grounds. That's a creepy thing to think about. Maybe I should talk to Miku about it. Then again I might just be paranoid. It could be absolutely nothing.

*Time skip to the next day at school*

When I entered my first class, I was bombarded by dozens of people. "Nice game yesterday, Rin!" one smiled. "I didn't know you played for the guys. You must be amazing," said another. I smiled at all the attention I was getting, but quickly went to my seat. As lonely as I sometimes am, I'm not good with crowds.

I sat at my desk and was greeted by my 3 best friends. "Good morning," I smiled, sitting down. "Rin, you're the talk of the entire school!" Miku exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "You're all everyone can talk about!"

"I only played in the game for 15 minutes though," I reminded her. "I couldn't have done anything that amazing."

"You might not think so, but everyone else doesn't. You're even bigger news than Len!" Miku smiled. That didn't make me as happy as Miku thought it would. If Len is upset about not getting all the attention he wants, practice with him isn't going to be fun.

As if on cue, Len entered the classroom, and to my surprise was smiling. "Hey Rin," he said as he walked by my desk. "H-hey?" I stuttered back. Len is in a good mood? That doesn't happen too often. "Rin, what's up with Len?" Gumi asked, after Len sat down. "No idea," I replied.

"Everyone please take your seats!" Ms. Mayu said sternly. The room instantly got quiet and everyone was sitting. "First of congratulations to Len and his team for another win," Ms. Mayu smiled. The class cheered and hollered. Some shouted Len's name, while some shouted mine. "On another note," Ms. Mayu started again. "I've decided to assign a small project to make sure that you all have actually been paying attention during class." The class let out a loud groan, and Ms. Mayu smiled in delight at our pain. "I'll assign you your pairs based on alphabetical order and there are NO switching partners." Alphabetical order? That means I'm with the person with the closet last name to mine, and that's… Len.

Ms. Mayu posted a list on the front board with our partners. Sure enough I was with Len. "Sit next to your partner!" Ms. Mayu called as she grabbed the necessary papers for the project. I awkwardly sat next to Len, who didn't even look up when I sat down. All around us I heard whispers. "I wish I had got to be partners with Len."

"Rin is so lucky." I didn't feel as excited about working with Len as the other girls would have. For what I've seen in class, Len doesn't pay attention. So I'm assuming I'm the one that's going to be doing this project. Ms. Mayu handed out papers explaining the project.

"As you all probably don't know," Ms. Mayu started. "We just finished a unit on system of inequalities. So I'm giving each group a problem that they must solve and graph. There are also a few other requirements listed on the sheet. The project is due in 2 days, and there will be no class time to work on it. You and partner better figure out a time to work on it after school."

"How about after school?" Len suggested, after Ms. Mayu finished talking. "Don't we have practice?" I asked. Len laughed, "I'm the captain. I can do whatever I want. I'll just text Kaito and tell him that we won't be there." He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Kaito. "There. It's taken care of," Len said, putting his phone away.

I noticed that Len was being awfully cheery about this. Usually he'd be grouchy and complain, but he's as happy as a child. "What's up with you?" I asked. "What?" he said confused. "You're so happy. I thought you'd be complaining or something."

Len shrugged. "I got to thinking about what you said yesterday, and I realized I was being stupid. I was too focused on myself, and not what was good for the team. Sorry."

"You must be in an incredibly good mood," I said. "You're happy and you apologized. What's next?"

"Don't make me take it back," Len smiled. Len's smile was comforting and joyful. He didn't seem like the snobby, rich kid I met when I first came. This was a different person, and a person I liked more than the old Len. And when he smiles like that, he's actually kinda cute.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Don't make me take it back," I joked. Rin smiled back at me, and I felt even happier. Something about Rin lifted everyone's spirits. Maybe it was her positive attitude or something else. I know that it didn't just affect me. The other guys on the team seem to have been happier lately since Rin has joined.

"Let's get the lesson started!" Ms. Mayu said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt my eyes start to close. What's the point in paying attention in this class anyways? My head lay on my desk, and I slowly fell asleep.

*Time skip to the end of school*

"Are sure it's okay that we skip practice?" Rin asked, as we waited at the school entrance for someone to pick us up. "It's fine. I told Kaito what the guys need to do, so it should be no problem," I reassured her. Rin still seemed hesitant, but she calmed down a bit more. Then suddenly Rin whispered quietly, "Len."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just too paranoid…" Rin trailed off. She seemed tense and uncomfortable. Does she really think someone is following us? I mean, I've had some a bit too obsessive fangirls follow me, but they were easily taken care of.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things," I said, trying to comfort her. Rin nodded, but still looked nervous. My chauffer's car drove through the parking lot and up to us. "Lenka isn't picking us up?" Rin asked, as I helped her inside. "No, she's still in school. She's got after school activities. Tennis or something," I explained.

The two of us sat in the car with an awkward silence between us. Neither of us knew what to talk about, so we stayed quiet. The entire time Rin was staring out the window, her eyes fixed on the car driving behind us. "Len!" Rin said with alarm in her voice. "The car behind us had been following ever since we left school."

"That's weird," I said. "My house isn't on any main roads, and most people don't drive out that way unless they live in my neighborhood." I turned around to see the car. "And I've never seen that kind of car before…"

Rin looked generally frightened now. "Rin, I'm sure it's not a stalker. And even if it was, it's not like they would hurt you or anything." Rin still didn't look 100% okay, so I told the driver to speed

We arrived at my house in a few minutes, and we had lost the car that was following us. As Rin stepped out of the car, she stared at my house in awe, completely forgetting about the car. "It's so big!" she exclaimed. I shrugged. "It's not that big. This isn't even the main house. Lenka and I just stay here because it's closer to school. The main one is twice this size."

"Do you not live with your parents?" Rin asked. "No, they live here too, but half the time they're traveling. Which is good, because they are way too nosy and it makes them easier to…" I searched for the right word. "Manipulate."

"Who lives at the main house then?" Rin asked. Isn't she full of questions today? "Other family members, like my grandparents." Rin smiled at the house like a child on Christmas. "Can we go in?" she said. I led her up the front steps and opened the door. "WOW!" Rin shouted, as she looked around. "It's not that amazing," I told her, but she didn't listen. "It's so big and beautiful!"

"Len, whose is this?" someone said, entering the main hall. It was my Dad and he was walking with Mom. "She's a classmate I'm doing a project with," I explained. His face looked somewhat relieved. "What kind of project? For what class?" my Mom asked.

"It's for math and I don't even know what kind of project it is."

"How long until you're done?"

"Don't know."

"Do you need the cook to make you snacks?"

"No."

"Will you need our help for anything? Your father did major in some kind of math."

"We're fine. Are you done with the questions?" I asked, irritated. Honestly, those two are poking their noses were they don't belong. I wish I could tell the both of them to just shut up, but then they'd cut my allowance and crap like that.

"Rin and I are going to my room," I announced, grabbing Rin's hand. I pulled her up the stairs, and almost missed my Dad's last shouts. "You two better only do homework, you got that?" he yelled, as Rin and I disappeared into my bedroom.

"This room is bigger than my house!" Rin shouted as she looked around my bedroom. She's easily impressed, isn't she? "Yeah, it's okay," I grumbled, still annoyed by my parents. "Is something wrong?" Rin asked. "It's nothing," I said. "Just my annoying parents."

"What makes them annoying?"

"There always in my business and asking me stupid questions."

"They're just concerned," Rin assured me. "They want what's best for you and want you to know that they love you."

"I wish they'd just leave me alone and go live somewhere else. That'd make everyone's lives easier."

"Why would you want that?" Rin asked. "You should be grateful that they care about you and are always there. Some people aren't as lucky."

"Why do you care?" I shouted, slightly mad at Rin now. Why is she on my case about this? "Well, it's just that…" Rin trailed off quietly. "What?" I snapped. "Tell me. I'd love to hear this."

"It's just that my Mom is never home because she's so busy with work. And my Dad died 11 years ago, so it made me sad when you said you wished your parents lived somewhere else. You don't understand how lucky you are. You're parents have the time to be with you and Lenka. You should take in every moment of it," Rin sniffled. .

I suddenly felt really guilty. "Um, let's start the project," I said, trying to change the subject. I grabbed the paper explaining the project out of my backpack. Reading the paper, I realized how easy this project was. "It's just a word problem," I told Rin. She took the paper and read it herself. "That's incredibly simple. Ms. Mayu must not have any faith in us then," she said. "Well, let's get started!" I said, grabbing a pencil.

Rin and I finished the problem within 20 minutes. "That was a waste of time," I said, when we finished. "That was too easy," Rin giggled. "It was so easy you even understood it."

"Hey, I'm not stupid," I said in my defense. "Not but you don't pay attention in class. All you do is sleep," Rin laughed. "Can you blame me? It's boring," I rebutted. "Besides you're the only one who cares enough to stay awake."

"Well when I pass my exams, and you fail, guess who will be laughing?" Rin smiled. "And I won't be there to help you when you fail."

"Who says I need your help?" I asked, jokingly. "It looks like you're the one that needs help."

"What?" Rin asked confused. Suddenly, I jumped on top of her, laughing. "You can't escape me!" I exclaimed, pinning her to my bed. "Len get off!" Rin laughed, trying to push me away. She jumped up, and pushed me on the bed. "Ha!" she yelled.

She started to jump on the bed, and I so did I. The two of us felt like little children enjoying a play date. It was the most fun I've had in a while. We continued to jump until someone opened my bedroom door. Lenka was staring at the two of us from the doorway. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Um…" Rin said, at a loss for words. "We were jumping on the bed," I told her. "Just checking," Lenka smiled. "By the way Dad wants you in the main hall in about 2 hours. He has a special announcement or something."

"Whatever," I said, going back to jumping. "Lenka, why are you back so soon. Len said you had tennis practice."

"We cut it short because of the oncoming rain. There's supposed to be a quick, but violent storm heading in," Lenka explained.

"Rain?" Rin asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. "Yeah, but after it hits it should only last about 20 minutes," Lenka said. "Anyways I'm gonna go work on homework. You two have fun jumping." Lenka smiled, and then closed the door.

Rin was now sitting on the bed, looking serious. "What's wrong?" I asked, plopping down next to her. "I should probably get going," she mumbled. "We already finished the project and I don't want to get caught in the rain."

At that moment, there was a large crash of thunder and Rin jumped into the air. "It's a little late to miss the rain," I told her. "Just stay a bit more until it passes over. Lenka said it should be quick." A flash of lighting lit up the room, and Rin looked at me, her face pale.

"Um, I'm going to go use the bathroom," she said quickly. She stood up and walked out the door. The rain started to come down heavy, and the amount of thunder and lightning increased.

Five minutes passed and Rin still wasn't back yet. What was she up too? I walked to the bathroom, but was hesitant to knock. Then I heard a faint sobbing from the inside. "Rin?" I shouted in alarm. Why is she crying? "Rin, open the door!" I commanded.

The door stayed locked, so I quickly ran to find the key. I remembered Haku had the keys to all the rooms. "HAKU!" I yelled. The white-haired woman came running. "Yes, Master Len?"

"Give me the key to the upstairs bathroom near my bedroom!" Haku fished through her pockets, and pulled out a small key. "Why do you need it Master Len?" Without answering her question, I grabbed the key and sprinted back upstairs.

As I ran, there was another stroke of lightning, followed by thunder. When I arrived at the bathroom, I could still hear Rin's faint sobs. "I'm coming in!" I warned Rin, unlocking the door. The door swung open, and Rin was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face was red, and you could tell that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting closer to her. Suddenly the loudest blast of thunder yet, roared outside. Rin screamed, and jumped onto me, clinging tight. She was crying hard now, and holding onto me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, attempting to make her feel better.

"Rin, are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" I asked. Rin's red eyes looked up at me and nodded. "It's just a bit of thunder and some light. It can't hurt you," I told her.

"That's not true," Rin said, letting go of me slightly. To make up for that, I held her a bit tighter. "D-dad he…" Rin sobbed. "The storm it…and his car slid into a d-ditch. It's the s-storms fault," Rin cried. There was another lightning strike, and she flinched.

I think I understand now. Rin's dad must've died in a rainstorm. It sounds like he was driving in a storm, and his car slid off the road into a ditch or something. "Rin, it's okay," I whispered into her ears. For some reason, I wanted Rin to be happy. It was killing me to see her cry.

"Rin, I'll protect you."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, I'll protect you," Len whispered into my ear. My crying ceased for a brief moment. I was amazed that this Len, the boy who had looked down on me just 2 and half weeks ago, was now comforting me. I also can't believe I spilled out the story of my Dad to him. I've never told anyone about it before.

The rain started to lighten up, and the sounds of thunder got softer and softer. Soon the storm had passed, and it was quiet again. Len was still holding me tightly, as my tears slowly dried up. Finally he let go, and checked to make sure I was okay. He even called Lenka and explained everything to her, so she could help me clean up.

Lenka asked Len to leave the bathroom so she could help me. Reluctantly, Len left leaving Lenka and I alone. "So you're afraid of storms?" Lenka asked, as she helped me wipe my face. "Yes," I said softly. "Well everyone has to be afraid of something," Lenka said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be human." There was a short silence between us until Lenka spoke again.

"Len seemed really worried about you," Lenka said. "I think he was just worried. He would have done it for any girl," I told her. Lenka nodded her head. "I don't think so. As sweet as Len is, he's kind of a player."

"Kind of?" I asked. "You don't know too much about your brother."

"Well, I'm starting to figure out that Len is more devious than I thought. He isn't the same sweet kid he was when he was five. There's still a lot I don't know about him. But even so, I'm glad he met you. He seems to think highly of you, though he might not always show it."

The thought of that made me smile a bit. "I think you've been a good influence for Len, and he for you," Lenka smiled. "Now that you've been cleaned up, let's go back and see Len."

Lenka and I walked back to Len's bedroom and he was happy to see that I was okay. "I should probably get going," I said. "I have my own homework to finish." Len nodded, and walked with me downstairs.

When we got down there, we were surprised to see both of Len's parents waiting there. "You came down early. Good," Len's mom smiled. Oh yeah, Len was supposed to meet the two of them in the main hall. I wonder what they have to say that's so important.

"Len, we have a surprise for you!" Len's mom giggled. "What?" Len asked a bit confused. "I didn't ask for anything," he whispered to me. We watched as a girl with a long, yellow ponytail entered the main hall. She was extremely pretty, and she was holding a yellow cellphone in her hands.

Len looked at me in confusion. "Len, this is Neru Akita." The girl curtsied, and her ponytail flung around. That ponytail. It looks so familiar. Wait, that's the person I saw getting to the car after the game yesterday. I looked out the mansion's windows and saw a car parked out front. It was the same one that had been following us.

"Len, this is…"I began to whisper. "Len," Len's dad interrupted me. "This is Neru and she is your new fiancée."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, kinda. I threw in lots of drama there, so I hope you didn't think it progressed to quickly. By the way, Rin's dear of thunder and lightning is based off Haruhi's from Ouran High School Host Club. The part where Len holds Rin is also based off OHSHC. **

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I began, I have a question for you all. I was considering righting a short story based on the song School of True Love. Writing it would mean there probably won't be an update on this story next week, but I thought it might be nice to have something new to read that's quick and easy. I also really love the song, so it might be fun to write it. Tell me what you think. Write it in a review or PM me with what you think. :)**

**Reviews- **

**Greensk8ergurl - They are around 9th and 10th grade. Ideally they would be in 9th grade (freshman in America), but I'm pretty sure high school in Japan starts in 10th grade. Just know that they are around 15 years old.**

**emoHippy1- I didn't think of that, but yeah it is the same. And Tamaki's fiancee was as much of a creep as Neru is in this story.**

**xX little kagami Xx- The stalker is Neru, and her motives will be revealed very soon.**

**Epic-Pachirisu15 - I'm sorry to say Neru won't be very nice in this story. Usually I don't like to make her a bad person, but for this story it was a necessary evil. I hope you won't be too disappointed. **

**lizzie-rivers- Thank you for the dedication. I can't wait to read the story. And dang it, now I want to watch OHSHC all over again. Thanks a lot **

**nadine3331 - Yeah, its pretty cliche, but I find it cute and an easy way to throw in a bit of romance. **

**Katy kit - It's fun to make you all suffer with cliffhangers! (Just kidding ;)**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed this story. I appreciate your feedback so much. It helps me become a better writer and makes the stories much more fun for you to read. **

**Disclaimer (which I have forgotten for the past 5 chapters. Oops) - I don't own Rin, Len, or any of the other Vocaloids. They are all property of Crypton and Yamaha and whoever else own them. **

* * *

**Len's POV**

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in confusion. "I'm only 15! **(a/n I know Rin and Len are supposed to be 14 for all you purists, but I like to make them 15 for relationship purposes)**

"Well, you two wouldn't get married until your both 18, obviously," my Mom smiled. I felt a tug on my shirt. It was Rin. She looked at me with nervous eyes. "Len, this is…" she started.

"Not now," I hushed her. I turned back to my parents. "There's no way in hell I'm marrying this chick! Not now, not ever." I announced. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice," my dad said in a cold voice. "This arrangement is to ensure a future business proposition and will not be altered under any circumstances."

"It won't be that bad," Neru suddenly interrupted. "I think the two of us will get along just fine." She took out her phone, and started texting. Rin whispered to me again, "Len, this is…"

"Rin, shut up! Don't you see I'm busy right now!" I snapped back. Rin looked angry now. "Len Kagamine, I've been trying to tell you that this girl is the one that has been following us!" Rin yelled at me loudly. Neru looked up from her phone to see what all the commotion was about. "The only reason I followed you was because I was suspicious about another girl with my Lenny. It wouldn't be good if he was cheating on me, would it?"

So Neru's known about this crazy engagement for a while. Why didn't anybody tell me sooner then? I walked up to Neru, and turned on some playboy-ish charm that I haven't gotten to use in a while. "Listen," I whispered into her ear. "I don't think this is going to work out. You're a wonderful girl, but I don't think I could stay nailed down to one lady…"

"I'll make sure you do. There won't be any cheating on me!" Neru said. "Wait, what?" I asked. This is the second girl that has resistant my charm and looks. Am I losing my touch? I looked to Rin for support. She was still standing where I left her, watching my parents discuss Neru and me. "Rin, help here," I said, gesturing for her to walk over.

Rin is good at talking about things calmly. "Rin, explain to Neru why she can't be my fiancée," I said. "Neru," Rin said in a kind tone. "Len isn't ready for a serious relationship like this. Perhaps it would be better for the two of you to know each other a bit more. And it isn't right to force people into decisions that will affect the rest of their lives."

"Why don't you shut up, and go home?" Neru asked rudely. Rin looked at Neru in confusion. "Yeah that's right. Get out of here," Neru said. "I've seen you hang with my Len, and I'm not liking it. I don't want any competition, so you should probably forget you ever met him."

"But Len and I are just friends! Kinda of." Rin protested. "Don't care," Neru said pulling out her phone. "And if you don't leave, well there will be consequences," she threatened. "Like what!" I demanded. What right does Neru have to be threatening Rin? "Well, Rin has a few secrets of her own. Not to mention that job that she doesn't want to lose," Neru taunted.

"I think I better leave," Rin said suddenly. She walked to the front door, and let herself out. "Rin!" I cried, trying to catch her, but she had already left. "What was that for?" I demanded. Neru smirked. "You will be faithful to me, and only me. Anyone that gets in our way will have to suffer."

This girl is whack. Someone call the mental hospital! I slowly backed away from her, and then ran towards my parents. "Don't you think they make a good couple?" my Mom said dreamily. "I don't!" I exclaimed. "That girl has obsessive issues. Send her to a hospital!" I told them both.

"That's no way to talk about your fiancée," my Dad scolded me. "Now, how about the two of you go for a walk and talk a bit. The storm has passed by, and the sun is starting to come back out."

"But there are worms!" Neru yelled in horror. "Get over it," I said, pulling her out the door. Maybe if we walk fast enough, we can catch up with Rin. She had to walk home because I drove her here. Outside, the sun was just beginning to shine, and the clouds were drifting farther away.

"This way," I told Neru. She followed behind like a dog, and didn't dare to say a word. Obviously, I was upset and wasn't in the mood to talk. We walked down the main sidewalk that went through our neighborhood. By the way, I don't just live in any neighborhood. Where I live, everyone owns a mansion and owns a major company. It's one of the richest neighborhoods in Japan. Now I feel bad for Rin. She's wandering around trying to get out, and must feel so out of place.

Neru and I continued to walk fast, until I saw a white bow bobbing ahead of us. "Rin!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. Rin turned around, and looked at me in horror. She tried to walk a bit faster, but I sprinted to catch up with her. Neru followed behind, angrily. "Are you lost?" I asked when I caught up with her.

"A bit," she said quietly. "Let me give you a ride home then," I said. I quickly called home and had a car sent to pick Rin up. I helped Rin into the car, while Neru stared me down the entire time. After the car drove away, Neru grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, as Neru pulled me closer. "Don't talk to her again!" she said into my ear. "You aren't the boss of me," I told her, pulling away. Neru huffed, but remained quiet. Out of all the fiancées in the world, I had to be stuck with this one."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat in the car, thinking about what just happened. Len has a fiancée, and she hates me. Does she think I'm a threat? It's not like I love Len or anything. The two of us are just friends. So I shouldn't worry right? And besides, what's the worst Neru could do?

I asked the car to drop me off a work, since I had to go anyways. I thanked the driver, and then walked inside to be greeted by Meiko. "Early again?" she asked, as I entered the small restaurant. I shrugged and put on my uniform.

I began to take orders, and distract my thoughts from Len and Neru. Inside, I was afraid and upset at the same time. I knew I was afraid of Neru. She was scary, but why do I feel so sad? Maybe I'll figure it out, if I give myself time to think. But right now I should be taking orders.

*Time skip to the next day at school*

"Rin, did you hear the news?" Miku asked, as she and I headed to class. "What?" I asked. "I got a boyfriend!" Miku squealed. "He's the sweetest guy in the entire world!"

"Are you gonna tell me who he is?" I asked. Miku gave me a devious smirk. "Nope, it's a secret. You have to figure it out on your own."

"Hmm," I said, thinking about whom Miku's possible boyfriend could be. Right now I could only think of one person who could stand Miku's energetic personality. A certain blue-haired boy that played soccer, that just so happened to have an enormous crush on her. "Could it be Kaito?" I suggested.

"How did you know?" Miku frowned. "He isn't even in your classes."

"You forgot he's on the soccer team with me. But don't worry I approve," I smiled. "So, did he ask you out or something?"

"Yep! I was going to go to your soccer practice and watch you play, but you weren't there. I was going to leave, but Kaito asked me to stay and watch a bit longer. Then when practice was over he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Miku said dreamily.

Truthfully, I didn't find that to be romantic at all, but I won't spoil it for her. "Well, I'm glad he makes you happy," I told Miku, as the two of us walked into class. "Don't be jealous, Rin. I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend sometime soon," Miku said. "I don't want a boyfriend," I laughed. "I'm fine on my own…"

I stopped suddenly staring at a person standing in the front of the classroom. The girl looked up and me and smiled evilly. "What's wrong?" Miku asked, noticing my sudden silence. The girl walked up to the two of us, her ponytail whipping through the air. "Hello, Rin," the girl said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Hello, Neru," I said back.

Damn it, damn it, damn it (sorry for my language, but I'm really upset). Why is she here of all places? "Why are you here?" I asked angrily. "Well I thought transferring here would be good for Len and I's relationship. We can spend more time together, like you suggested," Neru smiled. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave the two of us alone."

"Fine, if you do the same for me," I promised her. "Deal," Neru smirked, walking away. "Who was that?" Miku asked, really confused. "Oh, nobody," I told her. I watched Neru sit in a seat near the front of the room, a seat that just so happened to be right next to Len's.

Oh, crap. Did Neru tell Len she was transferring to Yamaha? He's going to be mad when he finds out. At that moment, Len entered the classroom and began to walk towards me. I could already feel Neru's evil gaze behind me. And even though I'm not afraid of her, I'm kinda of afraid of the things she could do to me. "Rin!" Len smiled, coming closer and closer. It looks like he still hasn't noticed Neru yet. "MIKU, let's go see if Gumi and Luka are here yet!" I yelled, grabbing Miku's hand. I pulled her towards the back of the room, where we usually sat. Len was left standing in place, confused.

* * *

**Len's POV**

What the heck was that? Rin just ran away. All I wanted to do was talk to her about yesterday. I felt like I needed to apologize for Neru and her creepiness. I decided to follow Rin, and walked towards the back of the room. I stopped at my desk though, to put down my backpack.

That's when I heard an eerily cheery voice say my name. "Len!" someone said, sending a shiver down my back. It couldn't be… I turned around, and looked at Neru sitting in the desk next to me. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. "I thought we could spend more time together this way," Neru said sweetly.

So, that's why Rin ran away. She was probably threated by Neru. "Don't you think this is taking it a bit too far?" I asked Neru. "No. We need to be closer if we're going to be a couple," Neru explained. "We aren't a couple," I reminded her.

Neru took her cellphone out and waved it in the air. Then she began to quickly text something. Her fingers moved so fast I could barely see them. "Now we are," Neru smiled. "It's official on at least 4 different types of social media and I have already agreement to the engagement. Therefore we are a couple."

I looked at Neru wide-eyed. This girl is nuts. Somebody help me! "Everyone take your seats!" Ms. Mayu yelled, signaling the start of class. I sat down, and tried to avoid eye contact with Neru. "We have a new student, Neru Akita. Please treat her with respect," Ms. Mayu said, gesturing for Neru to stand. Neru stood up, and smiled to the rest of the class. "Please treat me well," she said, staring at me in particular. Then she sat back down, and we started class.

Throughout the rest of class, all Neru did was stare at me. Not once did she look at the board. It was seriously creeping me out. And guess what I just found out? Neru's schedule is exactly the same as mine! I think I'm going to go crazy if I have to spend another minute with her, let alone every day at school.

The bell rang to get out of class, and I sprinted out of the room, while Neru was still packing up her things. I waited outside the door for Rin to come out. A few seconds later, she walked out the doorway. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner of the hallway.

"What the heck? Len?" she said, when I stopped pulling her. "I need your help!" I pleaded. "I need to get rid of Neru."

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Rin said quietly. She looked so scared, just at the mention of Neru's name. "I don't know what Neru said to you this morning, but I need your help," I begged

"Just be your usually jerkish self," Rin said angrily. Whoa, what's with attitude change? "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know," Rin said. "Be your usual play-boyish self, that it's an insensitive jerk to everyone." With that, she stormed away, leaving me confused once again. What the heck did I just do?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I furiously walked away from Len, filled with anger. I'm probably overreacting, but he just made me so upset. He wants my help? I'm the one that needs help! Neru is threatening to take away my job, or even worse. And I'm pretty sure she's capable of it. She's an angry rich kid. Who knows what she could do to me?

And Len knows she threatened me, so why does he keep talking to me? Doesn't he care about anyone but himself? Then tears started to fall down my face. They were tears of frustration, fear, and sadness. It was frustrated at Len for only caring about himself, and leaving me to face Neru's wrath. I was afraid of Neru, and whatever tricks she has in store for me if I get too close to Len. And I'm also sad, but I'm still not sure why.

I wiped my face free of tears, and walked to my next class. There was no point in worrying, I tried to convince myself. I just have to not talk to Len, that's all. Besides, why would I want to hang out with a jerk like him?

The rest of the day I tried to avoid Len and Neru. The two of them are only in a few of my classes, so it wasn't that hard. But then at the end of the day, I realized the inevitable. I had soccer practice, and Len would be there too.

As the last bell rang, I ran to the girls' locker room and changed. I headed out to the soccer fields, earlier than even Len. But there was someone out there, as I had expected. Someone I wanted to talk to. "Rinto!" I smiled, waving my hands. The blonde-haired boy who was busy fixing one of the goal's nets looked up and smiled at me. He stood up and walked over.

"Hi," he said his face a little bit red. "Do you need something?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "I just wanted to talk." It was really nice talking with Rinto. He was a cool dude. Plus he isn't in any of my classes, so I only get to see him at practice and even then we don't talk that often. "So what's up?" I asked him.

"Umm, the sky…I guess," Rinto said. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his bad joke. Rinto's face turned a bit redder. "What's up with you?" Rinto asked. "You don't even want to know," I told him. "It's pretty complicated."

"That's okay. I wanna hear about it," Rinto said kindly. I wish Len was more like Rinto. Considerate, kind, and funny. "Well, yesterday…" I began, when I was suddenly interrupted. "Rin!" I turned to see Len running towards Rinto and me.

I turned to walk away, but Len got to me first. "I-it's okay," Len said, breathing heavily from his quick sprint. "I set Neru home. She's not here." I felt myself relax a bit. "That's good," I said, relieved. "Rin, what were you going to tell me?" Rinto asked. "Oh, it was nothing," I smiled. Rinto frowned and looked down at his feet. "Okay then," he said quietly, before he walked back to fix the soccer net.

As soon as Rinto left, Len asked, "Why were you so upset with me today?" My mind blanked out. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't going to tell him about everything Neru said that's for sure. So I came up with a quick and unquestionable answer. "Hormones," I said.

Len gave me an uncomfortable look, but quickly shook it off. "Anyways I was wondering if you could help me find a solution to my problem named Neru. She's seriously freaking me out! She stared at me during all of class!"

"I don't know what to do," I sighed. "Trust me if I did, something would have already happened. Can't you just talk to your parents about her?"

"I tried to, but they kept saying no," Len said in frustration. "They don't know how creepy Neru is!"

"Well, then we'll both have to find a way to push through somehow," I concluded. Len and I both sighed in defeat. We have no idea how to get rid of Neru.

Suddenly a smiling face broke through our sadness. It was everyone's favorite ice cream freak, Kaito. "Guess what guys?" he said, happily. "You got a girlfriend," I said, looking up at him. "Way to ruin the fun, Rin," Kaito frowned.

The rest of the soccer guys entered field, ready to practice. Seriously, what takes them so long? It's like they have a party every day in the locker room. "Kaito you got a girlfriend, big deal!" Gakupo said sounding a bit jealous, as he stood next to Kaito.

"You're just jealous, because you don't have the guts to ask out Luka," Kaito smirked. "What?" I yelled. "Oh yeah," Kaito laughed. "Mr. Purple Samurai has been crushing on her since the 6th grade."

"And you haven't asked her out?" I asked. Gakupo mumbled something, as his face turned redder and redder. "Guys, enough of this relationship crap. It's disgusting!" Len yelled. "Let's start practice."

Everyone got silent, and grabbed a soccer ball. "Good," Len said. "Now start with some long passes, and then we'll go to shooting."

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

I watched Rin practice on the soccer field. She looked so pretty. Her golden hair blew in the wind, as she ran down the field. I watched her cheer happily as she scored on Gakupo for the 3rd time today. "Rin, at least let me block one!" Gakupo protested. "No way!" Rin smiled. All the troubles Rin seemed to have had earlier disappeared. She was a bundle of smiles now. She looked absolutely perfect.

I wish I could have gotten to talk to her, earlier though. And I would have been able to if it hadn't been for that stupid Len Kagamine. That guy thinks he owns the world and is better than everyone else. And he's getting too close to Rin lately. I thought they used to hate each other, but somehow it's like they're now friends. It makes me sick just thinking about it.

I watched Rin score another goal, as I pumped a deflated soccer ball full of air. Suddenly, I heard someone whisper. "Come here," someone whispered harshly. I turned and saw a small face poking out from behind the bleachers. The mysterious person motioned for me to come closer.

Cautiously, I walked over and saw that the mysterious person was a girl. "Hello?" I said. The girl grabbed my hand and pulled me closer under the bleachers. It was dark underneath there, and I couldn't see her face. "You like Rin don't you?" the girl said quietly. "Huh?" I said in surprise. Who was this stranger and how did she know about my crush on Rin? "You were staring at her the entire time. It was pretty obvious you like her," the mysterious girl said answering my question.

"Anyways," she said. "I have a proposition for you, one that involves you getting the girl of your dreams."

"I'm listening," I replied. "Just make sure Rin is in classroom 1A tomorrow afternoon after school. I'll take care of the rest," the girl smiled. "How does that help me get Rin?" I asked.

"Just trust me," the girl smiled. She took out a phone, and the screen's glow briefly illuminated her face. She had yellow hair tied back into a long ponytail. She began to type something on her phone, and then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "I just texted you the classroom and time. Don't be late," the girl said. Then she mysteriously disappeared.

She left me alone underneath the bleachers. How did she get my number? And why does she want to help me? Is there anything for her to gain? She doesn't necessarily seem like a trustworthy person. I mean, anyone sneaking around under bleachers probably isn't, but I'm still intrigued by her offer. Could she really help me get Rin?

I opened the text message the girl sent me.

**From: Unknown Number**

**To: Rinto**

**Classroom 1A at 2:30 **

I think I know where classroom 1A is. And I don't have to be on the soccer field until 2:45. I guess there's nothing to lose by taking the girl's offer. Now I just have to find a way to get Rin to classroom 1A.

* * *

**Neru's POV**

That kid sure is an idiot. Hasn't anyone ever told him never to talk to strangers? But it all worked to my advantage. That Rinto kid is an easily manipulated pawn in my chess game. Does he honestly think that he's going to win the girl of his dreams?

Please, Rin is going to be put down. And when I' m through with her, her time at Yamaha will be nothing but a memory. And Len will be mine. I took out my cellphone and looked at the text message I sent that water boy.

**From: Unknown Number**

**To: Rinto **

**Classroom 1A at 2:30 **

I smiled just looking at the message. The idea of Rin being gone was sweet. She is the only competition in my quest for Len's heart. The other girls that surround Len are nothing to him, but Rin is different. He actually listens to her. I've been watching Len ever since the engagement was suggested, and he has never acted like that around any other girl.

Before he was cold-hearted, but now he seems more open and kind. I love him no matter how he acts, but I find his personality change odd. It could be possible it's all because of that poor girl. And I've seen how he looks at her sometimes. His eyes get distant and his face reddens a bit. I don't think he notices or Rin, but I do.

That's why I have to get rid of her. If Len realized how he felt about her, it would be all over for the two of us. And I can't let that happen. No, Len will be mine. And Rin will disappear from Yamaha, and it will be as if she had never existed.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's time for an update, but a really short one. Sorry :( I'm a bit bust today and tomorrow, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. But brace yourself, the updates are coming. Next week has a 5-day weekend, and I plan on getting stuff done, so expect updates in both my current stories next week. ;)**

* * *

*Time skip to the next morning*

**Rin's POV**

"I'm just saying that if he doesn't want me sleeping in class, then maybe he shouldn't be such a bad teacher," Miku complained, as she and I along with Luka and Gumi wandered through the halls before the bell rang to get to class.

"Miku, you shouldn't sleep in class no matter how boring it is," I scolded her. "You'll get a detention."

"I'd like to give a certain teacher a detention," Miku grumbled. But soon her frown turned into a smile, when a certain blue-haired boy along with a few of other friends approached us.

"How's it going?" Kaito asked dreamily, kissing Miku on the head.

"Fine, now that you're here," Miku smiled back. "And how about you?"

"Couldn't be better," Kaito laughed.

"Okay, enough with the love fest," a blonde-haired face pushed through the group of boys. "It's making me sick," Len gagged.

"You're just jealous of them," I laughed.

"Am not!" Len protested, his face turning red.

"Sure…" I smiled, teasing him. Kaito laughed a bit but then turned back to Miku.

"So the soccer guys are having a small party tomorrow night before the upcoming regional game on Saturday," Kaito said. "We were wondering if you gals wanted to come. Every guy is supposed to bring a special girl."

"WAIT! When did we decide on that?" Len yelped, his face turning even redder.

"We decided without you," Kaito replied calmly.

"But I'm the captain!" Len protested. Kaito ignored him. "So what do ya say?" he asked.

"We'd love too!" Miku smiled, grabbing onto Kaito's hand. "But Rin, Luka, and Gumi aren't coming until one of the boys asks them to go. I think that's only fair."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Kaito said, winking at a few of his friends. Slowly, two boys stepped forward sheepishly. Gakupo and Gumo carefully walked towards the girls of their choice.

"Luka…will you go to the party with me?" Gakupo asked.

"No." Luka said quickly.

"What?" Gakupo sounded like he was about to cry.

"Just kidding," Luka smiled, giving Gakupo a hug. Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure Luka has been crushing on Gakupo for a really long time.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Gakupo whispered under his breath with a huge smile. Next it was Gumo's turn. He barely got out a word before…

"YES!" Gumi squealed, jumping into Gumo's arms. "That was easy," he smiled, setting Gumi back on the ground. Did I mention Gumi has a crush on Gumo? Whoa, my friends actually have love lives, as opposed to me of course. I don't like anyone, at least I don't think I do…

"And for the last one," Kaito said, his eyes trailing towards Len. Len was frozen, a bit taken aback by the situation. He understood what he had just been swindled into.

"Um…R…" Len slowly began when he was cut off.

"RIN!" a voice yelled. I turned my head to see Rinto running towards me. "RIN!"

"Hey Rinto. Do you need something?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could meet me right after school today at 2:30 in classroom 1A. I want to tell you something," Rinto explained.

"Sure, I guess. Do you need something important then?" I said a bit confused.

"She can't come," Len interrupted. "We have practice after school."

"Practice doesn't start until 2:50,"I reminded him. "Rinto, I'd be happy to meet you for a little bit."

"Great," he smiled, before running off again. Strange, that was the most outgoing I've ever seen Rinto be. Usually he's so quiet, but it looks like he's full of energy and so happy. I wonder why.

Suddenly, the first bell to get to class rang, and our small group had to break up. "Let's get to class!" I said, starting to walk away. Miku, Gumi, and Luka trailed close behind.

"Wait!" Len said, but his voice was drowned out by all the students hurrying to get to their first hour classes. I pretended not to hear him, so I could get to class. Talking with Len wasn't worth a tardy.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Damn Kaito. Tricking me into something like that. I didn't even know we were having a party, let alone that we had to invite girls. If I had known ahead of time, I would have picked a nice girl to come along. But I got pressured into asking Rin. If I didn't she'd be the only one of her friends that didn't go.

I guess going with Rin wouldn't be too bad though. She's nice and pretty and… Wait, I didn't even get to ask her yet. That stupid water boy got in the way, and nobody gets in the way of Len Kagamine. How does he have the audacity to interrupt me and try and make Rin late for soccer practice too?

That kid ruined my day, but there isn't anything I can do about it now. I probably should get to class. The final bell is gonna ring, and if I don't get to class Ms. Mayu is going to be pissed at me.

*Time skip to 2:30 *

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Instead of heading to the locker room, I made my way to classroom 1A. As I entered the classroom, I noticed all the lights were off and it was really dark.

"Rinto?" I asked cautiously. For some reason, I felt a sudden chill and heard the classroom door close behind me.

"Rinto?" I said again, now even more worried. Someone began to laugh quietly, but it wasn't a boy. The laugh was high-pitched and just sounded evil.

"Where's Rinto?" I demanded the mysterious person tell me. What if they did something to Rinto?

"Not here," the voice replied, and then I could instantly identify the speaker. Neru.

"Neru, what are you doing?" I asked, still with a hint of worry in my voice. "Let me out!" Suddenly Neru lunged at me. She jumped on top of me, pushing me to the ground. I tried to escape her grasp, but she held on tight. She began to scream loudly, as if she was the one being attacked.

Neru's grip on me tightened, as she pulled me on top of her. Then the classroom door opened, and light shined filling the room. "What is going on in here?" someone asked walking into the classroom. It was Ms. Miriam, the athletic director.

She looked at Neru and me in horror. "Rin Kagamine," Ms. Miriam yelled angrily. "How dare you attack another student?"

I took a look at Neru who was sitting underneath me now, smiling evilly. I understand now. I-I've been set up! Neru planned this entire thing to get me in trouble. How am I going to explain that to Ms. Miriam? It sounds like something out of a bad movie. And she won't believe me over a rich kid like Neru. I quickly jumped off Neru, and turned to Ms. Miriam.

"It's all a misunderstanding!" I said, trying to explain myself.

"To my office, now," Ms. Miriam said, gesturing for both me and Neru to follow her to her office.

* * *

**Len's POV**

It's 3:00 already! Where the heck is Rin? I knew she had to meet the water boy, but I expected her to be done with that by now. I hope she didn't get into trouble or anything. Ah who am I kidding? Rin couldn't get in trouble, even if she tried. But I hope she isn't off doing anything with that water boy otherwise I'm going to have his head.

Why? Um, well I don't like when people interfere with my players. Yep, that's it. That water boy is messing with my team and I don't like it. I won't forget to give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Sit," Ms. Miriam said, pointing at two chairs in front of her desk. Neru and I slowly sat down. I could feel Neru's evil smile pointed straight at me.

"Care to explain what I just saw?" Ms. Miriam asked, taking a seat at her desk. Before I could say anything, Neru interrupted in a sweet and innocent tone, unlike anything I had ever heard from her.

"Rin just attacked me!" Neru cried. "I was waiting for a friend, when she just came in and jumped on top of me. I knew she was angry at me about something, but I didn't think she'd take it this far. All I wanted to be was friends. Why did she have to be so mean?" Neru began to bawl. Tears ran down her face.

Ms. Miriam handed her a tissue, and then turned to me. "Your explanation?" she asked.

"U-Umm…" I was at a loss for words. Neru straight up lied to Ms. Miriam, but her acting was amazing. No matter what story I tell, the truth or not, Ms. Miriam is going to believe Neru, but I have to give it a shot.

"You see," I started. "I was waiting for Rinto and then Neru showed up and…"

"Stop I've heard enough," Ms. Miriam said, cutting off my words.

"Rin, I'm disappointed to see such irresponsible behavior from you. And this behavior is not tolerated at Yamaha High. Attacking and hurting another student is a major offense, one that results in the removal of all extracurricular activities," Ms. Miriam explained.

I wanted to cry. I would be removed from the soccer team? That means I would lose my scholarship and can't attend Yamaha High anymore.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but we can't have reckless students like you, tarnishing the school name," Ms. Miriam sighed. "As of now, your soccer scholarship has been cancelled. I will arrange the paperwork for you to transfer back into your old public school. Please go collect your things."

"Don't I get a trial or something?" I protested, shaking with sadness and anger.

"As athletic director, I have the ability to cancel athletic scholarships based on what I believe is fit," Ms. Miriam said. "And from what I've seen, I feel like I have chosen an appropriate consequence."

I wanted argue, but I knew it would accomplish nothing. Neru had set me up, and I fell into her trap. And Rinto was in on it too. Was this all because of Len? Because Neru's jealousy got the better of her? Did she me as competition for her fiancée? That's not what I am! I don't even like Len that way. He's just a friend!

I looked at Neru with tears forming at the corners of my eyes. She smiled, and I turned and ran out the door. I didn't bother to go to my locker and grab my things. Everything in there was just textbooks and other useless things. And I already had my backpack, so I ran outside and planned on running all the way back home.

* * *

**Len's POV**

We're already halfway into practice and Rin still hasn't shown up. I'm starting to get worried now. Maybe I should go look for her.

"Guys, I'm going to look for Rin. Kaito, you're in charge," I said, as I left the field. Could Rin still be inside the school? I walked toward the school, when I saw a blonde figure running by.

"Rin?" I asked, as the figure ran by. She looked up at me, and her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she was crying. Her gaze broke almost instantly, as she continued to run by.

"RIN!" I cried, trying to run after. What's going on? Why is she crying? I tried to chase her, but she ran too fast. Soon, she was out of sight.

Where was she going? Surely she didn't plan on running to her house. Who knows how far that could be from here? And I wonder why she was crying. Maybe she was having one of those girl moments. I've seen those happen before, and they aren't pretty. I guess, I could just ask her a practice tomorrow right after I ask her to come to the party with me.

I returned to the soccer field, worried about Rin. "Did you find her?" Kaito asked, when I came back.

"No," I lied. "Maybe she just went home. I'll just ask her about it tomorrow."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update time! Thank goodness for five day weekends and my ability to stay up extremely late, otherwise this update would not be possible. And to make up for the last chapter's shortness, this chapter is the longest I've ever written.**

**User Reviews:**

**xX little kagami Xx- Your words describe Neru quite well, and makes me think that you hated Neru before this story. Is Neru one of those characters that you just can't stand? Because for me, that character is Sweet Ann. She bothers me so much, and her voice just annoys the crap outta me. (No offense to people who like Sweet Ann).**

**rinnykinz and CornIsMyName2012 - I have noticed that Neru isn't a common enemy in lots of Rin and Len stories. Sometimes its Tei and sometimes Miku. But sometimes its some random, out-of-the-blue, I didn't not expect this! character.**

**PandaPuppet- Well I'm glad you think I'm funny. Most of my friends don't, but I'm not sure why. It's not like they aren't any funnier than I am. Maybe they just don't like my puns... Also you posted a review about having no Teto in the story. Well your wish has been granted :) **

**CaramellYandere and lolli-dragon12- Thank you for those small boosts of self-confidence. Kind words like those should be spread to everyone. And in return I say, "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :)"**

* * *

**Len's POV**

When I arrived at school the next day, I noticed Rin wasn't with her friends like usual. I saw Miku outside the classroom door, talking to Kaito.

"Have you guys seen Rin?" I asked, walking up to the two of them. If anyone knew where Rin was, I'm sure it would be Miku.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't," Miku, said frowning. "Maybe she's home sick or something." Miku pulled her phone out, and began frantically texting. After she sent the message, she waited a moment, but there was no response.

"Rin usually always responds to my messages right away," Miku explained, now sounding a bit worried.

"Maybe she's just asleep," Kaito said, trying to console his girlfriend. "It's a shame that she's sick though. She won't be come to the party, but I guess it doesn't matter because someone didn't invite her yet…" Kaito's gaze turned on me, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You said I was supposed to bring a special lady friend, and nobody said Rin and I were like that. She is merely a friend," I tried to explain. Kaito shrugged, and turned back to Miku, who was still waiting for Rin to text her back.

The bell to get to class rang. Kaito kissed Miku on the forehead, and headed to his first class. Miku and I headed inside our class, and Miku still had a worried look plastered on her face. Miku sat down with the rest of Rin's friends. They must have noticed Rin's absence, because they all looked worried too. I wonder if everyone worries about me that much when I'm out sick.

I sat down in my seat, and set my head down on my desk. I wasn't planning on listening anyways. Suddenly, there was a loud voice in my ear.

"Good morning, Len!" Neru yelled, causing me to sit straight up.

"Where's the fire?" I groaned. "You don't have to be so loud."

"Someone's in a grouchy mood," Neru pouted. She moved to the edge of her chair, so she was as close to me as possible. "What's bothering my little Lenny?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, turning my head the other direction. Why does Neru have to be in my business? Doesn't she have her own life to take care of?

"C'mon! Tell me!" Neru persisted. I gritted my teeth, and resisted yelling in her face. For some reason, I'm in kind of a bad mood, and I'd rather not have Neru bothering me.

"If you want to know, I'm just worried!" I blurted out, trying to get her to shut up. The words I said surprised me though. What was I so worried about? Neru's eyes widened, and she moved even closer, which I didn't think was possible.

"What are you so worried about?" she asked, now sounding concerned. Then I came up with the perfect answer that would piss her off, and finally make her shut up.

"Rin. She's sick or something," I explained. My answer didn't feel like a lie. Was I really worried about Rin? But why? People are out sick all the time. It isn't anything to be concerned about. Maybe it has something to do with when I saw her yesterday. She seemed pretty upset, and I almost forgot about that.

"That no-good bitch!" Neru yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Looks like I struck a nerve. "Well it doesn't matter anyways," Neru huffed, pushing back a piece of her hair. She sat back down quietly, like what she just said never happened.

What does she mean "it doesn't matter anyways"? Neru couldn't have gotten over her grudge about Rin so easily, could she?

Ignoring what just happened, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled through my list of contacts searching for a certain name. Crap, I guess I never asked her for her phone number, but I think I have Miku's. Why? Don't ask.

**From: Len**

**To: Miku **

**Can I have Rin's phone number?**

**From: Miku**

**To: Len**

**You shouldn't text in class.**

**From: Len**

**To: Miku**

**You're doing it.**

**From: Miku**

**To: Len**

**Good point. Why do you need Rin's number?**

**From: Len**

**To: Miku**

**I just need it, okay?**

**From: Miku**

**To: Len**

**Hmm…fine.**

Miku texted me Rin's number, and I quickly added it to my phone. Then I decided to invite Rin to Kaito's party later. Maybe if she was feeling better, she might be able to come. And I know Kaito said we have to bring a lady friend, but Rin's not like that to set things straight. I just think it would be unfair if all her friends were invited and she wasn't.

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Do you want to come with me to Kaito's party tonight? - Len**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Hopefully she would reply, and tell me if she was sick or not.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I lay in bed, not even bothering to get up. I was too depressed to do anything. I was supposed to attend my old school again today, but I called in sick. My phone buzzed on my night side table for the 20th time this morning, but I still didn't bother to pick it up. It's probably Miku or Luka wondering where I am. I want to tell them, but I'm too embarrassed. Besides I'm won't see them for a while because I don't go to Yamaha anymore.

And Len will probably be wondering why I'm not at practice later, but that sucks for him. He got me into this mess, with his stupid fiancée. That's one perk of getting kicked out. I don't have to talk to him again.

My head was throbbing from the headache I got from all my crying last night. I slowly got out of bed to grab some medicine. I think it's downstairs in the medicine cabinet. I slowly walked down the stairs, and heard noises in the kitchen. Stealthily, I walked towards the kitchen, and was surprised to see my mom, busy making breakfast.

"Mom?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I got my first shift off, so I thought I'd relax at home a bit, until later," Mom explained, as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal.

"Why are you still here?" she asked me. "I thought you'd be off at school by now." Oh yeah, I forgot to tell her I got expelled.

"Well…" I said, starting to feel my eyes fill with tears again. Every time I remember what happened yesterday, I want to cry.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Mom asked, giving me a hug. I looked up at her, and began to cry all over again. Between sobs, I explained what happened. About Neru, Len, and everything else. When I was finished, Mom had a serious look on her face.

"No one does this to my little girl!" she said, looking for the phone. "I'm going to call the school and give them a piece of my mind!" Good ol' Mom. Even though she's always so busy, she still cares so much. But this time there isn't anything she can do.

"They won't listen to you," I told her. "They'll always take the word of the rich kid, rather than someone like me." Mom sighed, and set down the phone.

"Don't worry about school though," I explained. "Ms. Miriam already registered me to go back to my old school, so it'll all be fine. And now that I don't have soccer practice, I can go help Meiko some more. I'll earn a lot more money."

Mom smiled sadly. "You're always so optimistic," she said. "And I see you won't be attending school today, but are going to work? That might help you take your mind off of things."

I nodded. Work might not be a bad idea. Meiko is always pretty happy, especially when she's had a bit too much sake (which is usually quite often). Maybe some of her happy will rub off on me.

*Time skip to a few hours later*

Mom had already left for her second job, leaving me alone for a while. Soon though, it was time for work. I grabbed a light jacket, and headed out the door. As I walked, I saw the school bus coming around, dropping off kids. Oh yeah, I guess everyone is already out of school.

I walked for about a half mile more, before I arrived at the small café. Meiko greeted me happily, as I walked in the door.

"Hey Kiddo! You're early again. If you keep this up, I might even raise your pay!" Meiko smiled, as she handed me my apron. I quickly put it on, and went to help some customers.

My first table was a girl with drill pigtails that were pretty cute, and a girl with pink hair and a green hat.

"Welcome to Meiko's! How can I help you today?" I asked.

"I want French bread!" the girl with pigtails said.

"Teto, calm down a bit. Jeez," the other girl scolded her. Teto frowned, but eventually was quiet. Then she looked up at my name tag and smiled.

"Are you Rin Kagamine?" she asked eagerly.

"Umm, yeah?" I said, unaware of why Teto was freaking out so much.

"You're that girl on the Yamaha soccer team! My boyfriend plays on that team. Maybe you know him? His name is Ted," Teto explained. So much for forgetting about my problems.

"Yeah, I know Ted," I fake smiled. "But I don't play on the team anymore. It just wasn't…err… a good fit for me."

"Oh that's too bad," Teto frowned. Then I heard her stomach growl loudly. "I guess we should finish ordering," Teto laughed. "Momo, what are gonna have?"

The girl name Momo looked at her menu for a moment. "Can I have the Super Sweet Sundae?" she asked.

"Of course! Coming right up!" I smiled, walking back to the kitchen. I sighed as I handed Meiko the order. So much for getting my mind off of things.

* * *

**Len's POV**

When I arrived at Kaito's, I was greeted by the guys and I'd assume all their girlfriends. Funny, this is the first time I've ever gone to a party without a girl. Hopefully Rin will show up later, then I won't be so lonely.

"Hey Len!" Gakupo yelled to me. He walked up to me, holding hands with Luka. "Are you alone?"

"Umm…" I mumbled.

"Have you seen Rin today?" Luka asked, saving me from that awkward question.

"No, I thought she was sick," I told her. By then, a few other guys had joined our conversation because they obviously had nothing better to do.

"She's not sick," Ted spoke up. Luka and I looked at him in confusion. If she wasn't sick, where was she?

"What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"My girlfriend texted me that she met Rin today at the café she went to eat at today. She sounded really excited," Ted explained.

"Wait then why wasn't Rin at school?" I asked, now sounding really concerned. For some reason I started to get really nervous.

"Call your girlfriend!" I commanded Ted. He gave me a confused look, but pulled out his phone. Ah, the benefits of being captain. Ted quickly dialed his girl friends number, and put the phone on speaker phone. The phone was silent for a moment until someone picked up…

"Hello?" A girly voice said on the other end.

"Hey Teto," Ted said. "Um, my soccer captain wanted to talk to you about Rin. I'm not sure why, but…"

"Teto, you saw Rin today right?" I asked, taking the phone from Ted.

"Yeah," Teto said, a bit confused.

"Did she say anything about being sick?"

"No, but she said something about the soccer team. I think she said she quit or something like that."

I closed Ted's phone, and handed it back to him. What does she mean Rin quit?

"Len, don't you think you're freaking out a bit too much about this?" Ted asked. "Rin was only gone for a day. She'll probably be back on Monday."

Ted could be right. Perhaps I'm just overreacting, but I have a really bad feeling about this. Plus, our regional soccer game is tomorrow! Rin is kind of important being one of our best players (yes, I've accepted the fact that's she good, but that doesn't mean I have to like it).

"Len, just try to enjoy yourself," Gakupo said. "Have a bit of fun before the game tomorrow." I sighed, and decided to try and find Kaito. If anyone could cheer me up, it would be him.

I found Kaito talking with Miku (as I expected). Kaito held an ice cream cone in his hand, while Miku had leek.

"Hey guys," I mumbled, sitting beside them.

"You look depressed," Kaito observed. Whoa, isn't he just a freaking genius?

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all," I said. Again I said I was worried, but about what? Rin was only gone for a day. Why can't I get past that? Maybe I'd feel better if I visited her, but I don't know her address.

"Miku, do you know where Rin lives?" I asked.

"Actually I don't. She's never told me before," Miku said, sounding a bit surprised. If Rin didn't tell Miku where she lives, then I doubt she told anyone else. I bet Kiyoteru can help me though. He's like a computer genius, and could probably find Rin's address online.

"Kaito, can I use your computer?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess," Kaito said. "But why?" I didn't bother to answer, but instead went off to find Kiyoteru. I found him sitting in the kitchen talking with Gumi and Gumo.

"Hey Kiyoteru, think you can help me?" I asked, interrupting his conversation. "I need some computer help." He gave me a wide smile and said, "Whatever you need."

I guided Kiyoteru to Kaito's computer, which was sitting in his bedroom. Conveniently, it was already on, so I pulled up the internet.

"Find out Rin's address," I asked.

"Becoming a stalker now are we?" Kiyoteru laughed.

"No!" I protested. "I'm just worried. She hasn't replied to anyone's texts, and I want to know if she's going to be able to play tomorrow."

Kiyoteru shrugged, and started typing on the computer. He brought up a search engine, but it wasn't your typical Google. Honestly I didn't know what it was, but that's why Kiyoteru was the computer genius.

After a minute or two, Kiyoteru exclaimed, "Found it!"

"Really? That was fast," I said, a bit surprised.

"You do know there are websites that let you look up peoples' addresses," Kiyoteru explained. "You could have figured it out on your own."

"Whatever," I said, taking the computer from Kiyoteru. It's not my fault that I didn't think to just Google Rin's address. Rin doesn't seem like the type of person to put that information on the internet.

I searched the webpage Kiyoteru had brought up for me. I wrote the address down on a scrap of paper lying on Kaito's desk.

"Got it!" I said, holding the paper like it was gold. I quickly left the room, and decided to pay Rin a visit before it got too late. Quickly, I raced to the door, but when I opened it I was greeted by an unpleasant face.

"Len, you left me behind?" Neru whimpered, as she stood on Kaito's doorstep. Out of all the times for her to come bother me, right now would probably be one of the worst.

"I didn't invite you," I told Neru simply, as I attempted to walk past her. She put her hand against my chest, and stopped me.

"Let's go inside," Neru smiled, slowly pushing me back into the doorway.

"I have somewhere to go!" I protested.

"I think it can wait," Neru said, giving me a final push into the hall. She closed the door, and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the kitchen, where a bunch of people where sitting, talking about tomorrow's game.

"Hello everyone!" Neru smiled, as she sat down in a seat. She forced me to sit next to her. Everyone gave her an uncomfortable look. I guess everyone hates her as much as I do. She is pretty annoying and really creepy.

After an hour of small talk, I decided I had to break away from Neru. She was talking with Gumi about the benefits of a touch-screen cellphone, when I interrupted.

"Neru, I'm going to go use the bathroom," I lied. She simply nodded, and went back to her conversation. Quickly I raced towards the bathroom. Luckily, there's another exit near there. Good thing I've been to Kaito's house before.

I slipped outside, holding the paper with Rin's address tightly in my hands. Rain drops began to fall as soon as I stepped outside. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt, trying to keep as much rain off of me as possible.

I grabbed my phone, and asked for a driver to come pick me up. In a few minutes, a nice, dry car arrived. I just hope Neru didn't see it. She's probably getting suspicious about now, so I have to move fast. I gave the driver the paper with Rin's address.

After a few minutes of driving, we finally arrived. The house was small, not at all like I expected. For some reason I just assumed that Rin was as wealthy as the rest of us, but her house told a different story. I mean it was by no means bad, but it certainly wasn't a mansion.

That brought up another question in my mind. How did Rin afford to attend Yamaha if she lived like this? The tuition isn't cheap at all. The driver let me out of the car, and I slowly walked up to the front door. The rain hadn't gotten any better.

I knocked the door, and was upset to have no reply. Now I was getting worried. Where could Rin be if she wasn't home? I knocked again, and was determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The rains rhythmic pattering was interrupted by the loud knocks on my door downstairs. The storm wasn't bad enough to freak me out yet, but it felt like it was getting close. I hope it doesn't get that bad. Mom is still at her second job, and I hate being alone during rough storms. There was another loud knock. Who could it be? It's raining and dark. What idiot could possibly be out at this hour? I didn't feel like answering, so I didn't move from my bed.

The knocking persisted though for the next 15 minutes. What is this person's problem? Don't they get that I'm not coming? Finally the knocking bothered me so much, I went downstairs to answer the door. Obviously the person at my door had a serious problem and could not deal with the fact that I was not going to answer the door.

I looked through the door's people, and saw a blonde, wet mess standing on my doorstep. It was Len. I opened to door, and pulled him inside. He looked cold and a bit tired. I guess anyone would be if they spent 15 minutes knocking on someone's door in the pouring rain.

I pushed Len down into a chair, and handed him a towel. Even though I was still mad at him, I couldn't just let him get pneumonia. Len used the towel to dry of a bit before he immediately bombarded me with questions.

"Why weren't you at school today?" he sniffled. I handed him a tissue, as I thought carefully about my reply. Should I tell him the truth? I bet he'd believe me because he knows how crazy Neru actually is.

"Want to know the truth?" I asked. He nodded, and I just sighed.

"I got kicked out." Len gave me a look of disbelief.

"You're the smartest person in the entire grade! How did you get kicked out?" Len exclaimed.

"Neru got me suspended from the soccer team," I explained, starting to feel my tears come back again. "And because of that my scholarship was cancelled."

"You went to Yamaha on scholarship?" Len asked, sounding a bit amazed. I nodded sadly, and my tears began to build up even quicker. The thought of not being able to go to school and see my friends was depressing. I felt myself begin to cry.

"I-It's all your fault," I sobbed. "Because of your stupid fiancée!" My tears wouldn't stop now, and Len stared at me in panic. He didn't know what to do. He didn't try to protest or defend himself. He simply sat there, as I cried. Suddenly there was a loud blast of thunder.

I gave a short cry of terror. Now my tears were of sadness and fear. How embarrassing. I started to walk away, towards my safe bedroom, when Len grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his wet bangs hanging in his face. Did Len actually apologize? This isn't the same self-absorbed boy I met only a few months ago. He actually apologized, but that didn't cut it for me. Apologies were nice, but they didn't get scholarships back.

"Save it," I said, as there was another crash of thunder. I tried to break free of Len's grip, but I couldn't.

"Rin, I'm sorry," he said, looking up at me. His eyes made it look like he was begging for my forgiveness. He looked like a sad puppy almost.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked. What a stupid question! How could he make up for me losing the greatest chance at education I ever had? I simply ignored his question, and tried to break free again, and again failed.

"Please just leave," I begged. He being here didn't help things. It made me feel only sadder. As mad as I was at him, he reminded me that we couldn't hang out together after school at practice anymore. I wouldn't get to talk to him, bother him, or get upset with him. The thought made me feel even worse inside. It was more painful than how I felt when my scholarship was taken away.

"I'm not going to leave until I make it up to you," Len said, releasing his grip a bit.

"Len, there's not much you can do!" I yelled. Why is he being so persistent? Why can't he just let me be depressed in peace?

"Could I do this?" he said, pulling me close. He looked at me with sad, blue eyes. What is he trying to do? Then he did something I never expected.

He kissed me.

Len Kagamine kissed me.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Holy crap! What the heck am I doing? I was kissing Rin! Usually this kind of stuff is up my alley, but now it felt weird, like I was doing something wrong. But her kiss felt different than the others I had. It felt more real to me than the others had.

Rin pulled away, and then gave me a surprised look. Then she proceeded to slap me harder than I had ever been hit in my life.

"What was that?" she yelled, now shaking.

"I honestly don't know," I said truthfully. My thought process told me that kissing Rin would make her feel better. It's worked for me in the past. Why shouldn't it work now?

"You can't just make up for something, by kissing me!" Rin protested in horror. There was another crash of thunder, and Rin yelped. She bolted straight upstairs to her room, forgetting that I was even there. That's a great way to treat your guest.

I followed her up the stairs, but not as fast. When I entered her bedroom, Rin was under the blankets. It was obvious that she was shaking. Could it be from fear or maybe she was just that sad?

"Rin," I said, trying to make her feel better. For some reason, I felt it was my obligation to do so. Don't ask me why, because I don't know.

"I'll figure out a way to fix this," I said, as I stood in her doorway. "I got you involved with Neru and I'm sorry. Really I am. Just please let me help you."

"You shouldn't kiss people that you don't care about!" Rin piped up from underneath her blankets. Her voice was quiet, but tinged with sadness.

"Who said I didn't care?" I asked, sitting on her bed now. "You're the greatest player on our team, Rin. How could I not care?"

Rin's head poked out of her covers. "That's not what I meant by care," she said. I felt myself blush. Did she mean "like like"? The situation turned awkward fast, and I wasn't sure how to react. This has never happened to me before. Usually, I'm so calm around girls.

Then I thought to myself, "Do I 'like like' Rin?" What does it take to really like a person?

"What does it to like a person?" I asked Rin. By now, the thundering has gone farther away, and Rin didn't seem nearly as frightened.

"To like a person?" Rin said quietly. "Whenever you're around them, you're happy. They light up your day. They're your best friend, and you can relate to them. Someone you like should always be there for you, and like you back." She sat up in her bed now. I could see her red and puffy eyes, now with fewer tears.

I thought to myself silently. Does Rin make me happy whenever she's around? I thought about all the times at practice where she'd make the entire team laugh. Or whenever she was in class and talked. Her voice was sweet and uplifting. Along with that, she was always so positive, and perked up everyone's day. There was that one time Kaito dropped his ice cream cone, and Rin helped him get through it.

Is she my best friend? We used to be friends, before Neru came along. Rin treated me like she did the rest of her friends. She was always there to help me and everyone else. But then there was the major question. Does she like me back?

According to everything Rin said, I do like her. Is that why I was so worried when she was gone? Why the two of us became so close? I feel like I've been oblivious to feelings that I've had for a long time. How did I not notice it sooner? Maybe it was ignorance, denial, or something else, but now I'm glad I'm past it. But does she like me back?

"Rin, do you like me?" I asked. She gave a quiet laugh. "Did you not hear me say how mad I was at you?"

"Oh," I said sadly. Only a while ago, I would be appalled that a girl didn't like the Len Kagamine, but now that feeling didn't cross my mind. Only a feeling of sadness loomed over me.

"But I guess I couldn't hate you," Rin said, adding on to her sentence.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

What an odd night this has already turned out to be? I was kissed by the soccer team's captain, and now he's asking if I like him. What could possibly get stranger than this?

"But I guess I couldn't hate you," I added, truthfully. Even though I was mad at Len, I truly couldn't hate him forever. He was a nice guy that despite his occasional ego wasn't that bad. He was cheery when he wanted to be, and was a good friend while it lasted. We both had a common interest that brought the two of us together. And sometimes seeing him, yelling at the team that we were doing the drills incorrect, made my day.

Does that really mean I like him? I never thought about it before. I was always more focused on school and soccer that I never really felt about how I felt about the things around me. Even if I did like Len, I doubt I would notice. I've never had a crush on someone before, and don't know the first thing about love.

So to answer his question, I'm not sure. With more time, I might be able to decide. And even though I haven't experienced love, I know it takes time.

"I don't if I like you or not," I told Len honestly. "It's not a clear-cut decision that I can make on the spot."

"I understand," Len sighed in defeat.

"But I wouldn't mind your help. You know, helping me get back into Yamaha," I said. What? I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, now should I?

Len perked up a bit. "Sure whatever you need!" he said eagerly. I giggled a bit at his reaction.

"Oh, and that kiss didn't happen," I told him. If Miku found out about the kiss, I would never hear the end of it.

Len nodded in agreement. It seemed like he was as embarrassed about it as I was. And I never thought I'd see the day when Len Kagamine was embarrassed about something.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at my door. Another visitor? By now, the rain had stopped completely. I walked downstairs, with Len following me quietly. It was weird having Len doing what I said, as opposed to the other way around.

There was another loud knock. It was quick and fast, like the person at the door was irritated or something.

"Coming!" I yelled, walking to the door. I stood on my toes and looked through the hole. And I got the second surprise of the night.

Neru was standing on my doorstep, and she looked downright pissed. How did she find my house? And more importantly what is she going to do when she finds out Len is here with me?

* * *

**Please Review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank goodness for 5-day breaks, otherwise there wouldn't not have been time for this update. But nonetheless, here it is. It's not as long as last chapter but I hope that it will be enough. And just so you know, I'm expecting about 2 or 3 more chapters out of this story and then it should be over. I think I'll start another story soon after, if there's time. :)**

**Reviews:**

**xX little kagami Xx- If you think Neru's rejection in the last chapter was good, wait until you read this. I think you'll enjoy it ;) **

**lizzie-rivers- Neru is pretty messed up, and I'm glad you like the relationship between Rin and Len. It won't be very important in this chapter though, sorry. There's still a bit of romance though.**

**Tracy- I will never write a fanfiction that doesn't pair Rin and Len. I can assure you of that. RIN X LEN FOR LYFE!**

**SoundlessVoice27- That'd be funny. *POOF* Gone. No more Neru. Just like magic**

**CaramellYandere- Your questions about Rinto will be answered. And I like him as Rin brother to, partially because I support Rin x Len. **

**domo cat- Yeah, I play soccer. But this fall was my last season, because I've decided to focus on cross-country and track.**

**Katy kit- I don't think you can just bribe a school. That might be illegal. And Rin's mom (Lily) is cool with everything. That's how I interpret Lily's personality. She can be badass, but she also seems caring and cool.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Who's at the door?" Len asked, trying to see through the small windows by the door. "It's a little late for visitors, don't you think?"

"Go into the kitchen," I commanded as I pulled him away from the door. There was another loud knock. Crap! When I entered the kitchen, I opened the pantry door and shoved Len inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Len asked, as I shut the door on him. I turned off the kitchen light, and hoped Neru wouldn't notice him there.

"Just stay quiet," I whispered through the door. Len said nothing, so he must have heard me. There was another impatient knock.

"Coming!" I yelled, carefully walking towards the door. I slowly opened the door, and poked my head outside. Neru was standing there frowning with her arms crossed.

"N-Neru, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked innocently. "It's awfully late, isn't it?"

"Have you seen Len?" she asked, her voice tinged with loneliness and sadness. "I was with him at a party, and then he just disappeared. I thought he might have come here."

"I don't think Len even knows where I live. I never told him. By the way, how did you find out I live here?" I asked. I was a bit frightened to even know how Neru found out where I live.

"The internet," Neru shrugged. "And if Len's not here, I guess I'll just leave. But if I find out you're hiding something from me, I swear you're going to regret it," she growled. Neru turned around and walked back to her car, which was parked in my driveway.

I waited until the car had driven away before getting Len. There was no point in risking it. Once the car was gone, I sprung Len from the pantry closet.

"What was that for?" he asked, sounding a bit upset. "You shoved me into your freaking pantry!"

"Neru was at the door," I told him plainly. "I didn't want her to find out that you were here."

"Oh," Len said quietly. "Is she gone?" I nodded, and the two of us sat down at the table.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Len. He promised to get my scholarship back, and I'm interested to learn how he plans on doing that.

"Well, I should probably go home soon," Len said. "The regional game is tomorrow, and I want to be well rested.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled under my breath. I forgot about the regional game. But it's not like I could play in it or anything. I probably wouldn't even come. Partially because Neru would be there.

"Will you come?" Len asked me. I bit my lip. I felt bad about not going, but I really didn't want to.

"I don't think so," I answered truthfully. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Oh," Len said sadly. "I guess I'll just text you with the results then."

"Yeah, I guess." I hung my head down in sadness. If he only knew how much I wanted to go out and play. If he knew how much I wanted to see my friends. But that's all just a faded dream now. And as much as Len tries, I don't he can get my dreams back.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin looked sadder than I had ever seen her before. It was killing me. Is this what it's like to see the person you like in pain? It's depressing, and I wish I could do more to help her. Considering it's partially my fault for getting her into this whole Neru mess.

"Don't look so depressed," I told her. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I tried to fake a smile to cheer her up, but it didn't work. So I decided to try Plan B: Kissing. It didn't work that well last time, but I think it's worth a try. Besides I didn't hear Rin complaining about it, so it must not have been that bad.

I leaned closer to her. She sat there not even noticing, until I was inches away from her face. But she didn't protest. She kept quiet, as I leaned closer. In mere seconds, our lips were almost touching until…

RING! RING! RING! Damn it! I forgot to turn my freaking phone off. I leaned back into my chair, and pulled my phone from my pocket. Rin sat in her seat, blushing as red as a rose. I checked my phone, and saw that it was Neru calling. Oh jeez!

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Neru screamed. Her voice projected throughout the kitchen, even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

"You left me alone! I demand to know where you are!" Neru yelled again.

"Calm down," I said. "I just went home. I wanted to get some sleep before the game tomorrow, so I left. But I thought you might want to enjoy the party so more, so I left without you." I thought my excuse was pretty good, but Neru saw right through it.

"Nice try! But I called your parents already," Neru said. "They said you haven't gone home yet." Oh crap! What do I tell her now? I looked at Rin for support, but she didn't look like she was in the mood to talk.

"Are you at Rin's house?" Neru demanded.

"NO!" I protested. "I don't even know where she lives!"

"At least you aren't there," Neru grumbled. "It's a good thing I checked already."

"You already checked her house?" I asked, pretending to sound amazed. "Shouldn't you have called me first?"

"I just had a feeling you might have been there, so I didn't bother to call," Neru said. "But tell me. Len, where are you?"

I was silent for a moment, as I tried to think of a good excuse. She knows I'm not at home, and all the soccer guys are at the party, so I can't be with any of them.

"I'm out with another girl," I told Neru. I guess it wasn't entirely a lie. I was with Rin.

"WHAT!?" Neru raged in anger. "Stay where you are! I'm coming to get you now!" I can already tell I'm going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Err…okay. Pick me up by that small restaurant by the public school. That's where I am," I lied. Neru hung up on the phone. I'm surprised she wasn't more suspicious that I told her exactly where I was going to be.

"Rin, I got to go," I told her, as I headed towards the front door. "But I promise I will find a way to help you." Rin nodded, and opened the door for me. I gave her a smile, and watched her face turn red. She looked cute when she blushed like that. I quickly ran out the door, and headed towards the small restaurant. I would have to be quick if I wanted to get there before Neru, otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble.

*10 minutes later*

After 10 minutes of hard sprinting, I arrived at the restaurant, and I was delighted to see that Neru hadn't arrived yet. That means I'm safe. I sat on a bench outside the restaurant to catch my breath. A few minutes later, Neru's car rolled into the parking lot.

She jumped out of the car, and stomped towards me. It felt like the ground shook with every step she took.

"Len Kagamine, you're in so much trouble!" she growled. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me into her car. As I got in, the door closed automatically and they locked as well. Talk about creepy.

"You've got some explaining to do," Neru said angrily, with her arms crossed. Is this how Rin felt when Neru got mad at her? I can't blame her now. Neru's like a giant squid of anger right now (**A/N a John Green reference for any nerdfighters reading this story****). **

I wanted to tell Neru that she had some explaining to do. I wanted to find out how she got Rin kicked out of school and why. But if I asked, she would know that I was at Rin's. And I didn't want to get Rin into any more trouble with Neru.

"I was just hanging with some girl," I lied. "It's none of your business."

"Considering you're my fiancée, it is my business!" Neru protested.

"I never agreed to be your fiancée!" I yelled back. "Who would want to be your fiancée anyways?"

Neru's anger stopped, and turned into sadness. She looked like she was going to cry. Oh man, I can't handle another crying girl tonight.

"Y-You really think that?" Neru asked, her voice wavering.

"Well, I guess there are some guys that like crazy chicks like you," I said. "But you're just not the kind of person I like." Neru sniffled, and gave a small laugh.

"You know," she started. "I thought when I met you; you were the one for me. I thought you'd be the perfect fiancée. And I thought that you would love me. But when I found out that you didn't like me, I was determined to get you to like me. No matter what it took. And now after all the things I've done to get you to like me and keep the other girls away, you still don't love me."

"Neru…" I said, trying to console her. She was starting to make me feel guilty. It sounded like she was actually ashamed of everything she did to me and Rin.

"Don't try to make me feel better," Neru added coldly. "I know you don't care. And after all I've done for you; you don't even care enough to help me." Her temper slowly started to build up again. So much for feeling guilty.

"Neru, that's not true," I said. "Even though I might not like you that way, I still care about your feelings."

"Len, who do you like?" Neru asked all of a sudden. I was taken aback by her question. I can't answer truthfully. That will just cause trouble.

"Nobody," I lied.

"Tell me the truth or else," Neru threatened. "You like somebody, I can tell. But I want to know who." I remained silent. Rin will get into a lot more trouble if I tell Neru that I like her.

"It's her, isn't it?" Neru asked sadly. "It's Rin?" Now I couldn't dodge her question, so I nodded my head.

"Of course it is," Neru said. "Even after I got rid of her, she still is a burden on my existence. Why can't she leave me alone and let me love you? Why must she be such a pest?"

"Wait!" I objected. "Rin is a pest? You're the one that got her kicked out of school! You're the one that made her life miserable, and you're calling her the pest?"

"How did you find out about her expulsion?" Neru asked.

"That's doesn't matter!" I yelled back at her. "What matters is that you've messed with her life, and don't even seem to feel guilty about it. Maybe that's why I don't want to be your fiancée. You're a cold-hearted person who only cares about yourself!"

"Maybe that's why I liked you so much in the first place!" Neru cried. "When I met you, you were the same. Every night, you had a different girl and lived to support yourself. You and I were the same. Rich kids who wanted for themselves. I thought the two of us would be perfect together!"

I was quiet for a moment. Was that really how I was? Some self-centered jerk, who only cared about himself? No wonder Rin hated me when we first met. I would hate me to. But I'm not like that anymore. Other factors had played into my life, and caused me to change. The main one named Rin.

"I'm not that kind of person anymore," I told Neru. "So maybe you should find a new fiancée that is more suited to your tastes."

"No, I won't give up. I'll win you yet. This nice guy act you're faking won't last long," Neru taunted. "I know you just act like this to impress Rin. You still don't care about anyone but yourself still. Don't try and fool yourself."

This isn't an act…or is it? Can a person change so easily? Am I just trying to impress Rin? I thought about my kiss with Rin earlier. I had only kissed her because my playboy instincts said that was the right choice. And the entire time Rin was going through all her suffering because of Neru, I did nothing to help. I worried about my own problems. I didn't care that Neru was slowly ripping Rin's life to pieces. This proves that Neru is right. I'm no different than I was before. I just pretended to be something I wasn't to win over Rin.

"You understand now, don't you?" Neru asked. "You don't belong with someone like her. There's someone that matches your personality better than that little rat. Someone like me."

"That's where you're wrong," I frowned. "Even though I might be the same selfish jerk, that doesn't change how I feel about Rin. She's the kindest person I've ever met. She can make everyone happy, and puts everyone before herself. I'd rather love a person like her than someone like you or me."

Neru started to fume. Her face was red in anger. I think now might be a good time to leave the car.

"Stop the car!" I told the driver.

"What are you doing?" Neru screamed.

"I'm done with you," I said truthfully. "Maybe you can find a guy that makes you want to be a better person than you are now. Someone who makes you happy, and wants to create a better you. But that person isn't me."

With these words, I jumped out of the car and shut the door. The car drove away, and I turned to walk home. The car dropped me off only a few miles from home, so the walk shouldn't be that bad, even though it is the middle of the night. So much for getting some sleep for the game tomorrow.

*Time skip to the next morning*

I woke up, more tired than I had ever bed. I didn't get home until late last night, and needless to say my parents were mad. My mom was worried that I had been kidnapped or something and my dad somehow found out about my conversation with Neru. She must have called him.

I tried to explain to him that I didn't love Neru, and never will. If the two of us were to be engaged any longer, it would just end in complete disaster. My dad was angry at first, but my mom saw how upset I was. She somehow convinced him that the engagement might not be such a great idea. And once I explained to the both of them how insane Neru was, they quickly agreed to cancel the engagement in the morning. I think my dad didn't want a crazy daughter-in-law helping his son run is business. And mom said something about not wanting grandkids that had an insane mother, whatever that meant.

All this took place at 1:00 in the morning, so I didn't get to bed until 2:00. I slowly got out of bed and put on my uniform. The soccer game was being held at Yamaha , but being the captain I had to get there early. I grabbed a quick breakfast of a banana, and called for a car to come and pick me up.

I arrived at school, and was surprised to see Rinto already there setting up corner flags, and doing a bunch of other soccer stuff. He looked depressed. I felt kind of bad for the guy. Maybe this is how Rin feels when she talks to him. Rinto just radiates sadness.

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise. I guess the two of us have never really talked before, and every time we do, it's usually an argument.

"No much," Rinto mumbled. "By the way, have you seen Rin lately?"

"She's not going to school right now," I said truthfully.

"Why?" Rinto asked worried. "Did you do something to her?"

"Not me," I said. "Just some crazy bitch named Neru. Thank god I'm done with her."

"What does she look like?" Rinto asked. I wondered why he wanted to know, but I told him anyway.

"She has a long, blonde ponytail, and is always fiddling with her phone. She has a face that just screams crazy," I laughed. It felt good to be able to vent about Neru now that she could do nothing about it.

"That's that girl," Rinto said in horror. "She…she tricked me!"

"What?" I asked, really confused. How did Rinto know Neru? When would she have ever talked to him? "How do you know Neru?" I asked.

"She asked me to do her a favor, and in return she promised that Rin would like me," Rinto muttered. "But she played me for a fool. She took advantage of me and Rin."

I felt bad for him now. It sounds like he really likes Rin (though I hope she chooses me over him), and he was part of the plan that got her kicked out of school. But I can't be angry with him, since he didn't know how crazy Neru was.

"It's going to be fine," I assured Rinto. "Rin will be back at school in no time."

Rinto gave me a brief smile, and went back to work. I headed towards the benches, and set my backpack down. And soon little by little, the guys started showing up. Along with them, were their girlfriends, who all sat together in the bleachers. But there was no Rin. She said she wasn't going to come, but I still hoped she might have reconsidered.

The other team's bus arrived, and more players spilled onto the field. The bleachers filled with people, and everyone started to get excited, except for me. The game wouldn't be the same without Rin there. She made it more fun, and without her, I felt like I was playing for nothing.

"You ready?" Kaito asked, walking up behind me.

"Yeah," I lied. No point in making my team worry. Besides we'll make it to the next game, whether I'm happy or not.

Soon the game started, but it felt lifeless. Yamaha scored easily, and we were up 2-0 when the second half started. But it all didn't matter to me. My heart wasn't in the game, and my team had started to notice. During half-time, Kaito and Gakupo came to talk to me about it.

"You don't seem like yourself. Is something up?" Kaito asked.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"You're not telling us something," Gakupo observed. "But you seem depressed. So we had Miku and Luka get you a little gift. It took a lot of convincing, but they somehow managed it."

I gave him a confused look, and he pointed up towards the bleachers. I scanned the crowd, and looked where his finger was pointing. And to my surprise, sitting between Miku and Luka was Rin, smiling down at me.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long Len POV. Not a lot of Rin.**

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no news to report, so umm...yeah.**

**Reviews:**

**xX little kagami Xx - If only life was that simple. Sadly, annoying pests like Neru aren't easily removed as you will soon read...**

**ownitlikeaboss - Love your username**

**Angry Corn People- The story isn't over yet. Don't worry, Miku has a solution ;)**

** . - That would be hilarious. Maybe everyone should take turns slapping her. That'd be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the story (yeah, it sucks)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

*Right before the Regional soccer game*

I was in the kitchen, pouring milk into my cereal, when there was a loud knock at the door. Who could it possibly be? Len would be at the soccer game (where I would unfortunately not be). Maybe Neru had come back to ask more questions. Crap, what do I do?

I set down the milk jug, and carefully walked towards the door. Bracing myself, I opened it and was prepared to face Neru's torment. But to my surprise, it wasn't Neru standing there, but Miku, Luka, and Gumi.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, amazed. "I don't think I ever told you where I live."

"The internet is a wonderful resource," Miku said, as she stepped into my house. Luka and Gumi followed behind her.

"It's small, but cute," Miku observed. "But it could use a bit more blue here and there. Maybe some different furniture."

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, snapping Miku out of her designer daze.

"We came to pick you up for the game," Luka explained. "We figured you didn't have a ride since you're always walking everywhere."

"Thanks, but I'm not going. It's kind of a long story," I said sadly. They didn't know that I had been kicked out of school, but I didn't have the heart to tell them.

"It's okay. We know everything about what happened," Miku said. "We were worried when you didn't answer our calls or come to Kaito's party. And when Len disappeared, we knew that he went to see you. Then late last night, I called him to see if he found out what was wrong. He explained it to me, and I told these guys." She pointed to Gumi and Luka.

"That guy can't keep anything to himself, can he?" I mumbled under my breath. Then I spoke a little louder. "But now you know why I can't come. It would be too embarrassing."

"Everyone already knows, so it can't be that bad!" Gumi told me.

"Len told everyone?" I groaned. The next time I see Len, he's going to get a good yelling.

"Besides, we have a plan," Miku told me.

"A plan?" I asked. "What kind of plan? And for what?"

Miku winked, but said nothing. Luka and Gumi smiled at each other, and I was a little afraid. What were they planning? And why did I get the feeling that Len would somehow get involved in this too?

"Now go upstairs and change!" Miku smiled. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me upstairs to my room. Quickly she grabbed some clothes, and threw them at me. I got dressed as fast as I could. Then the two of us headed back downstairs.

"She's ready to go!" Miku announced. But I was still hesitant. Even if everyone already knew about me getting kicked out of school, I still didn't want to go. It hurt too much already, but watching everyone play soccer without me was just cruel torture.

"Guys, I don't think I want to go," I said sadly. Luka frowned, and suddenly lunged at me. She picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, like a bag of flour. It was the most aggressive thing I had ever seen Luka do, and of course I was the victim of it.

"Let's go!" Luka smiled, as she carried me out the door. Miku and Gumi followed her smiling, while I struggled and tried to break free. However, Luka's grip was too tight. There was no way I was breaking free.

Finally, Luka let me go, as she tossed me into the limo that was waiting in my driveway. Luka sat to my right, with Gumi and Miku on the left, preventing any type of escape. I sighed as I leaned back into the car's seat. Not point in arguing and trying to leave. I wasn't going anymore.

"C'mon Rin! Be more excited!" Miku cheered. "It's the Regional game! And even if you're not playing, I'm sure the team will still be awesome!"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" I asked. Miku turned red, and turned to face the window.

"There's no reason to be so bitter," Luka scolded me. "I get that you're upset, but have some faith. It'll all work itself out in the end."

I wasn't sure how everything would "work out", but I decided to take Luka's advice. There was no point in being upset. What did that accomplish? I gave Luka a small smile, and she smiled back.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Neither of us said anything until we got there. When the limo finally arrived, we all hopped out. The limo drove away, leaving the four of us in the school parking lot.

I starred at the soccer field with longing. I wished that I could be playing, and not just a spectator on the sidelines. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. Instead, supporting my team will have to be enough.

The four of us walked to the bleachers, and I noticed that the game had already started. In fact, it was already halftime! I looked at the scoreboard and wasn't amazed that Yamaha was in the lead. Yamaha's win was predictable, and I was sure they would score at least one more goal in the second half.

I sat down on the cold bleacher seat, and looked down to where the Yamaha soccer team was standing. The guys all looked depressed, especially Len. I wonder what's wrong with them. They are winning, after all.

Len looked up to the bleachers, and the two of us made eye contact. He looked excited that I had actually come. I faked a smile, and tried to act happy. Len turned back to the team, and told something to them. Then he pointed up at me.

All the guys started to smile and wave. I waved back, feeling a bit better. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood now, even me.

The whistle blew to start the second half. Easily, Yamaha stole the ball from the either team and proceeded to score in the first 5 minutes. I cheered loudly, as they scored, with Miku yelling just as obnoxiously at my side.

Soon the game was over, and the final score was 3-0. It was an easy victory for Yamaha that led to the Sectional game. And if they won that, they could go to State, which would be a first in Yamaha history. Sadly though, I wouldn't get to be a part of it.

I watched as all the boys exited the field, and came running towards the bleachers full of excitement. They had all come to see their "girlfriends". Gumo gave Gumi a giant hug; while Gakupo held Luka's hand in happiness (both of them aren't really romantic). Then Kaito grabbed Miku and just started kissing her, like no tomorrow. It was pretty nasty actually.

"What are you doing?" Len asked, as he walked up behind Kaito. Both Miku and Kaito blushed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And what are you doing here?" Len asked me. "You said you weren't going to come."

"Some external forces pressured me into it," I admitted. "But I'm glad I came. It was fun, even if I couldn't play."

"Yeah, it's too bad," Len added. "We would have been even more amazing, if you had been there." I blushed a bit at his compliment.

"I guess this is it for me though," I sighed sadly. "I won't see any of you much anymore, with being kicked out of school and all."

"Don't be so sure," Miku said sneakily. "I told you that we have a plan." Len and I looked at her in confusion.

"Kiyoteru, tell them," Miku said, as she gestured for Kiyoteru to walk over.

"We've figured out a way to hack in the school's computer system and find the video files of Neru's fight with Rin," Kiyoteru explained. "With those files, we can prove Rin's innocence and get her back into Yamaha."

I was impressed with his plan. Since Kiyoteru was basically a computer genius, I didn't doubt that he could do it. But one thing still bothered me…

"Won't it be suspicious that you have the school's video files?" I asked. "They'll obviously know that something's up."

Kiyoteru shrugged. "That's a minor issue."

"When are we going to do it?" Len asked. "I mean, if we go through with this crazy idea."

"Let's go now!" Miku exclaimed. "The school is empty and we're all already right here."

Everyone agreed that now was the time to act, but I was still worried. If we got caught, everyone could face suspension. Or worse, expulsion. I would feel so bad if any of them got kicked out of school just for my sake.

"Guys, this isn't a good idea," I said. "We could all get into serious trouble."

"Well, I'm all for clearing Rin's name," Len said proudly. "Without her, life just doesn't seem as fun, does it?" There were a lot of nods of agreement, and finally I had to give in.

"Fine," I mumbled quietly. "I guess I can't stop you all."

"Great!" Miku exclaimed. "Let's put or plan into action." Miku pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a map of the school, and it was marked with colorful symbols. She must have really thought about this plan hard.

"Alright team!" Miku yelled. "Here are your positions. Kaito and Gakupo will stay posted at the school entrance and prevent any necessary trouble. Luka and Gumi patrol the halls and keep watch for any people inside the building, like a janitor or something. Kiyoteru, Len, and I will infiltrate the school's office and get those video files."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"On my signal, call Ms. Miriam. Then we can show her the video files and prove your innocence." Miku handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. I took it, and stuffed it in my pocket.

"You really are on top of things," Kaito laughed at Miku. "You've never been this organized in your life." Miku gave him a sharp glare, and Kaito shut right up.

"Everyone into your positions," Miku commanded. "And keep your cellphones on in case we need to communicate." We all scattered and ran towards our respective positions. I stayed where I was, and took a seat on the bleachers. I had to wait for Miku's signal, whatever that was. Man, I hope we don't mess this up.

**Rinto's POV**

As I was cleaning up from the Regional game, I noticed a group of Rin's friends all huddled together. And to my surprise, Rin was there too. I thought she wouldn't come. I wanted to go up and talk to her, but she probably hates me right now.

I watched as one of Rin's friends yelled something loudly, and then they all split apart. They ran in different directions, and left Rin sitting there on the bleachers. What are they doing?

**Len's POV**

Kiyoteru, Miku, and I ran towards the school (why we were running, I don't know). I felt nervous. What if we screwed up and got caught? But Rin was worth it. She looked depressed yesterday, and I'm going to make her happy again. It's the least I could do, right?

When the three of us reached the school doors, we found them locked. But Kiyoteru pulled out a small card, and scanned it underneath the scanner (**A/N At my school, the doors are locked and you can only open them use the card attached to the teacher's necklace thingies. So that's basically what Kiyoteru is doing)**. The door unlocked easily.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the card. Kiyoteru gave me a devious smile.

"That's a secret," he said. I opened the school door and the three of us entered. As we went in, Gumi and Luka appeared. They followed us in, and then shut the doors. The automatic lock clicked, and we were shut inside. Hopefully, that meant that we would have no trouble from the outside.

Luka and Gumi set off to patrol the inside of the school, while Miku, Kiyoteru, and I started towards the school office. Kiyoteru seemed confident that the video files would be in the main office's computers.

In a matter of minutes, we arrived at the office. Those doors were locked too, but Kiyoteru's key card opened them easily. We walked inside, and searched for the right computer. The video wouldn't be on the secretaries' computers, so we could skip those. Our best bets were the principal's computer or Ms. Miriam's computer.

We decided to try the principal's computer first. The door to the principal's room wasn't locked (surprisingly), and Kiyoteru sat down at the computer. He started to type on the keyboard; faster than I thought was possible.

Almost immediately, he cracked the password and was on the computer. From there, he was able to hack into all the data the computer had. Miku and I watched from behind as Kiyoteru searched through numerous files, searching for the video.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed, as he clicked on an icon. "This computer is hooked up to the video cameras' data files, so we should be able to access any video from any area of the school on any given day."

"We only the video from Rin and Neru's fight. It should be on the camera that was in classroom 1A," I told Kiyoteru. He scanned the files, until he found the right camera.

A video appeared on screen. From the audio, (**A/N I don't think most school camera record audio, but let's pretend these do) **you could hear Rin and Neru's conversation. But that wouldn't be enough to free Rin. There needed to be picture perfect evidence. However, for some reason the lights had been off in the classroom. The video was hard to see.

"Give me a sec," Kiyoteru said. "I think I can adjust the video settings and make it easier to see what's going on."

At that moment, Miku's phone began to ring furiously.

"Hello?" she said, as she answered the phone.

"We've got a problem," a nervous said on the other end.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Miku asked.

"Neru. She's here, and she demands to know where Len is and what's going on. I think she's on to us. I'm not sure how, but she's starting to figure it out," Kaito exclaimed. "Gakupo is trying to distract, but it won't fool her for much longer."

"Crap," Miku said. "We've got to hurry this up. Neru's on her way." What is with that chick? I told her it was over, and she still is bothering me. Maybe she's upset that the engagement was broken off.

"I have to wait for the video to render, and then download it to this flash drive," Kiyoteru said. "If I don't, we can't show the video to Ms. Miriam. And that will take a few more minutes."

Miku's phone began to ring again.

"A janitor is headed your way!" Gumi yelled into the phone. "Hide or get out of there!" She hung immediately, and Miku stood there in shock.

"What do we do?" she asked. Suddenly, we heard the main office door unlock. I ran towards the office's light switch and turned off the lights. There was still the dim glow of the computer screen, but hopefully the janitor wouldn't see.

"Stay quiet," Kiyoteru whispered. "If we're lucky, the janitor will leave soon." The three of us sat in the darkness, praying that the janitor would leave. Luckily, after a few minutes he was gone. However, that meant Neru was closer to getting inside. I was sure that Kaito and Gakupo couldn't hold her off for much longer.

"Done!" Kiyoteru yelled, as he pulled his flash drive out of the computer. "Call Rin."

Miku quickly dialed Rin on her phone, and told her to call Ms. Miriam. Once the conversation was over, we had another dilemma. We had to find Luka and Gumi, and get out of the building without being caught.

The three of us excited the office, and called Luka and Gumi. We all decided to meet near the library, before we tried to get out of the school. In a few minutes, we were all accounted for and tried to come up with a plan.

"We don't know what entrance Neru is at, but that's the one we can't use," I explained. "Is there some kind of side exit, we could try?"

"There was one over near 2B classroom," Luka suggested. "That might work."

We decided that it was worth trying, and quickly ran to the exit. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around, and the door was only locked from the outside, so it was easy to get out.

"Thank goodness," Miku sighed, as we walked away from the school to find Rin. "That could have been a disaster in so many ways."

"LEN KAGAMINE!" an angry voice yelled.

"You spoke to soon," I muttered. I walked up to deal with my ex-fiancée.

"Neru, go home," I commanded.

"Don't tell me to go home!" she snarled. "You broke off our engagement and I want to know why."

"Didn't I tell you yesterday or do I have to spell it out?" I asked. "I hate you."

Neru's eyes were balls of angry, and she seemed ready to explode. Her fists were bunched tight, and if she hit anything, it would probably hurt. Bad. But instead of screaming or hitting me, she simply turned and ran away.

I stood there confused. Where was she going? I watched her run towards the soccer fields. Oh crap. That's where Rin is. I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket.

"Kaito, stop Neru before she makes it to the soccer fields. If she messes up our plan, we're screwed," I explained. As I hung up, I watched a two blue and purple heads in the far distance run towards the soccer field.

I could see Neru's ponytail swaying as she kept running towards the soccer fields. But Kaito and Gakupo were getting closer to her. Then I watched as Kaito jumped into the air, and pushed Neru to the ground. It was quite dramatic, but Kaito was always weird that way.

"Len, let's go," Miku said, tugging on my sleeve. "We have to meet Rin at the fields before Ms. Miriam arrives." I nodded and the three of us began to run, hoping that everything else would work out.

**Rin's POV**

When I called Ms. Miriam, she sounded surprised to hear me. At first, she was reluctant to come to the school, but I told that there was something important going on that needed her help. Not the greatest lie in the world, but it worked. I just hope that Len gets back with the video before Ms. Miriam does.

After a few minutes of waiting, my friends came running towards the fields. I waved my hands, trying to signal them that I was still on the bleachers. They came over and sat down breathing heavily.

"Why did you guys run?" I asked. "Ms. Miriam won't be here for at least 5 more minutes."

"It was more dramatic that way," Miku said. I started to laugh. My friends were so weird.

"I'm going to get my laptop to play the video," Kiyoteru said. "It's sitting in my car. Give me a minute." Kiyoteru walked off to his car, leaving the rest of us to talk about the "mission".

"I hope Kaito and Gakupo are okay," Luka mumbled.

"Okay?" I asked, confused. "Was there a problem?"

"An annoying blonde problem named Neru," Len said angrily. "Why can't she just leave you alone?"

"Calm down," Miku said, hitting him with a leek (where did she get that?).

"Len, it's fine," I added. "Really, but thanks for caring." I watched Len's face turn beet red. It was kind of cute. And it makes it hard to believe that this is the same self-centered jerk I met not too long ago. It's kind of amazing.

Kiyoteru came back to the field, holding his laptop. He had already set up the entire video, so all we had to do was show Ms. Miriam. And I hoped that Kaito and Gakupo were having no trouble keeping Neru away.

We all waited nervously for a few more minutes, waiting for Ms. Miriam to arrive. We watched a black car, roll into the school's parking lot. It had to be Ms. Miriam. All the spectators from the Regional game had already left. We all walked to the parking lot, and watched Ms. Miriam get out of her car.

"What was so important that I had to rush here?" she asked, as she stepped out of her car.

"We have something to show you," Miku said, grabbing Kiyoteru's laptop. Out of nervousness, I grabbed Len's hand and squeezed it tight. His face turned even redder than before, but I didn't care. I was too worried. What if this blew up in our faces and Ms. Miriam got mad?

Miku opened the laptop and started to play the video. Ms. Miriam watched the video until…**  
**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating the past few weeks. Life has been kind of busy. But here it is! The final chapter of Goal! I hope you all like it.**

**By the way, here's a timeline of what I'm doing fanfiction-wise for the next week. I'm planning on writing a short Rin x Len story for the holidays. Along with that, I'm writing a story based off one of my favorite Rin and Len songs to celebrate their birthday. I challenge all my readers to do the same thing. Write a story (it doesn't matter how long) about anything (it can be based off a song too) to celebrate the Kagamine's birthday, and I promise to read and review it. Just PM me or write in the reviews what your story is titled and give your username so I know which ones to read and review on. Post it between now and the 27th so I know when to read them all. I can't wait to read your stories! :)**

**Also I'm planning to post a new story in a week or two so be on the lookout for that. It will be more fantastical than my other stories.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from Ms. Miriam. We all turned to face the voice, and to my surprise it was… Meiko?

"Meiko, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got a little suspicious about you showing up to work so early lately, so I gave your mom a call. She told me everything," Meiko explained, giving me a cheesy smile. "A hard worker like you deserves to have a good education so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands."

"Rin, who's this?" Len whispered into my ear. I ignored his comment and turned back to Meiko.

"You really don't have to help," I said. From all past experience with Meiko handling conflict, it hasn't ended well. Let's just say Meiko isn't good at negotiating and compromises. It's usually her way or the highway.

"It's fine." Meiko replied. "Now show me who's responsible for this problem and I'll give 'em a piece of my mind."

"I would be in charge," Ms. Miriam said suddenly.

"Miriam?" Meiko asked. "You're responsible for my little Rinny's expulsion?" Wait, those two know each other?

"It's been a while, Meiko," Ms. Miriam smiled, as she handed Kiyoteru back his computer. Did she even watch the video? Kiyoteru looked at me with eyes that asked what we should do. I bit my lip unsure of what we should do now.

"You were always a troublemaker," Meiko laughed. "No wonder you got Rin into some trouble."

"I didn't do anything," Ms. Miriam shrugged. "I caught her with my own two eyes. She was attacking another student. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Rin? Attacking a student?" Meiko said, before bursting out in laughter. "You're joking right? Rinny is the nicest kid you'll ever meet, and I bet all my sake on it. And you know me, Miriam; I ain't kidding around when my sake is involved."

"You must be pretty serious," Ms. Miriam agreed. "Alright, if Rin's innocence can be proven I'll let her back into school."

"That's what we've been trying to do this entire time!" Len exclaimed, grabbing Kiyoteru's laptop from his hands. He shoved the computer into Ms. Miriam's arms and hit the play button.

Ms. Miriam and Meiko watched the video, as the rest of us stood there in an awkward silence. My hands were clamped tight together, and I bit my lip in nervousness. Hopefully the video will be enough proofto get me back into school.

After a few minutes, Ms. Miriam handed Kiyoteru back his laptop and was silent for a moment. I looked at Len in fear. Was the video not enough?

"I suppose I made a mistake," Ms. Miriam announced, with a slight smile. My mouth widened into a grin, and I felt like screaming in joy.

"We did it!" Miku yelled happily, giving me a hug. Gumi and Luka joined in too, and soon I was surrounded by a multitude of people. It took a while to get them off, but eventually they all backed away and I was able to breath.

Once everyone got off of me, I noticed Len standing off to the side with a weak smile on his face. He looked happy, but sad at the same time. I walked up to him to talk. After all, he did deserve a few thank yous.

"Len?" I asked, walking up to him. He looked up, and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered. I can tell that he's out of it today, but I wonder what's making him act so funny.

"I wanted to say thank you, for helping out and stuff," I explained. "I wouldn't be able to go back to school without you help."

"It was nothing," Len mumbled, as he looked down at his feet. His cheeks were a bit pinker, and his smile had turned into a slight frown.

**Len's POV**

"I wanted to say thank you, for helping out and stuff," Rin said. "I wouldn't be able to go back to school without your help." I felt my cheeks grow even pinker. Why am I getting so flustered? I've handled situations like this in the past just fine.

Despite my awkwardness, I was still happy for Rin. She was able to come back to school, and even play on the team again. Things would go back to normal, but something still felt wrong to me. Even if Rin came back to school, her relationship with me would probably stay the same.

"It was nothing," I mumbled in response to Rin's comment. Then I sighed, as I imagined Rin finding some other guy she liked more than me. The things Neru say not too long ago were starting to get to me. I was a selfish jerk, and I don't deserve Rin. I'm not sure why all these thoughts are flooding my head right now, but they are, and just looking at Rin is making me sick to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Don't worry about me," I said softly. "Right now is about you." Rin gave me a concerned look, but then started to smile.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" she said. She put her arms around me, and gave me a hug. I felt my cheeks heat up and turn redder than a tomato.

"I thought a hug might cheer you up," Rin whispered into my ear. I couldn't help, but smile. Rin was always trying to make everyone else feel better. She never worried about herself.

"Look at these two lovebirds," Miku giggled, as she pointed at Rin and me. Rin let go off me, and turned to Miku.

"I guess you could say that," Rin smiled in agreement. Wait, what? I looked at Rin wide-eyed and she started to laugh.

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I started to laugh at Len's priceless expression. As I laughed, I thought about the time Len and I spent together. I can't deny that I feel happy every time I'm with him, and his smile makes my day. It's amazing how much my opinion of him changed since we first met.

Last night, after our "kiss" I really thought about what Len meant to me. And I realized that maybe I did like him as more than a friend. A couple months ago I wouldn't be able to believe that I would have said that. Len was a jerk, and I don't think even his friends liked him that much.

But now he's kinder and more light-hearted. He tries to be considerate, even though he was constantly stalked by Neru. He tried to help me, when Neru had torn my life apart. I feel bad for getting so angry with him, because it was really wasn't his fault.

I turned to Len with a smile, and still looked in awe and confused. You'd think someone who had dated as many girls as him would be able to figure out when a girl was asking him out.

"Len, you know how you said you liked me?" I asked, as I walked a bit closer to him. Everyone was watching the two of us intensely, even Meiko and Ms. Miriam, but I didn't care.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled.

"I think I like you too," I smiled back. He gave me a wide grin, and hugged me this time. Both of us were smiling like fools. I could see everyone's expressions as they watched, and they were all smiling too. Then there was a loud screaming.

"LEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" an annoyed voice yelled. I didn't have to look to see who it was. I already knew. Neru ran towards the two of us, her face red in anger. She was going to give us a mouthful.

"Get your hands off him!" Neru screamed, as she tried to pry me off of him. I let go of Len and left a gap between the two of us, that Neru felt right threw. She landed on ground, and looked up and Len and I angrily. If looks could kill, we'd both be dead.

Ms. Miriam walked over, as Neru started to stand up.

"Ms. Akita?" Ms. Miriam said, with her arms crossed.

"What?" Neru replied angrily.

"I'm afraid due to your behavior you are being expelled," Ms. Miriam said. "I will contact your parents immediately."

"You can't do that! I'm innocent!" Neru cried, trying to look sweet and innocent. But Ms. Miriam knew how evil Neru was and didn't fall for it this time.

"I think know would be a good time to go home," Ms. Miriam told Neru. Neru huffed, as she stormed away. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called for her car. The car pulled into the parking lot, and as Neru drove away I breathed a sigh of relief. I was confident that this would be the last time any of us had to deal with her for a while.

"So what do we do now?" Gumi asked, as Neru's car drove away.

"Sake?" Meiko suggested. Ms. Miriam gave her a quick glare, and Meiko decided that underage drinking might not be that great of an idea.

"How about a small celebration party?" I asked. "We could hold it at Meiko's." Everyone nodded in agreement.

*Time skip a few hours later at Meiko's café*

Plates of food were set out on the tables, and people were everywhere. Music played loudly, and people danced in the center of the café. It was a bit extravagant for me just being allowed to go back to school, but it was fun. They entire soccer team was there, and even my mom came.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. I walked over to Luka who was arguing with Gakupo.

"C'mon please!" Gakupo pleaded.

"No," Luka said firmly. I giggled at their argument. Those two can't get along, even though they love each other.

"Luka, just dance with the poor guy," I laughed. "You know you want to. It's not even that embarrassing." Luka's cheeks turned pink, and she held her hand out to Gakupo.

"Maybe just one dance," she said quietly. Gakupo quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the middle of the floor. The two started to dance, and it was obvious that both of them weren't good dancers, but it was still cute.

By them on the dance floor, Kaito was dancing with Miku. They both were smiling, as Kaito twirled Miku around. Beside them, Gumo and Gumi happily danced. Even Kiyoteru asked Meiko to dance, even though she is like 7 years older than him, but I don't think he wanted to dance romantically. He was just looking for some fun. Even Rinto joined in on the party. He had already apologized to me countless times for agreeing to go with Neru's plan, and I had forgiven him for everything. It seemed that he was also having fun. He danced with Len's older sister Lenka **(who is only a year older than Rinto)**, who also came to join the party.

My friends danced, as I sat at one of the tables nibbling some sliced oranges. My view of everyone was blocked when somebody stepped in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. I gladly stood up and took his hand. He guided me to the floor, and the two of us began to dance. His ponytail slowly bobbed side to side as he spun me around. It was like a dream.

*Time skip to 3 weeks later*

"Put it right there!" Len said, pointing to an open area in the display case.

"Here?" Kaito asked.

"No, more to the center," Len decided. Kaito set the giant golden trophy in the center of the display, where every student who passed by would be sure to see it.

"Winning the Country Finals, not too bad huh?" Len smiled, as he looked at me. I giggled a little, as Kaito came walking towards us.

"Wait until we come to school and everyone sees that!" Kaito says proudly, as his girlfriend joined in on our conversation.

"High School Soccer Champions of Japan," Miku smiled. "I wouldn't mind calling you guys that."

"It had a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Len said.

"Don't get too full of yourself," I jokingly scolded him. All of started to laugh, as we looked at the trophy sitting in its display case.

I looked at it happily. After all, we did beat every other soccer team in the country for it, but also because I won it with my team, and experienced the opportunity of a lifetime.

"I'm kinda hungry," Kaito said. "Anyone up for a double date?" We all nodded happily, as we headed for our favorite place to eat, Meiko's of course. As we walked there, Len gave me a wide smile. I smiled back, and thought about how lucky I am.

"Hey Rin?" Kaito asked, as we entered the café about half an hour later.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Does Meiko have any new kinds of ice cream?" he said. Miku, Len, and I started to laugh as Kaito looked at us confused.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
